Finding Destiny While Avoiding Fate
by mzsharboneau
Summary: He was a reluctant Dragonborn avoiding his calling; she was a noble, escaping her mother's oppression. Can they come to terms with their fates together, or create a destiny together that overcomes the worldly obligations? Constructive criticism appreciated; reviews are loved! Note: NOT a DB/Elisif story!
1. Prologue: Him and Her

**Finding Destiny While Avoiding Fate  
**

 **So this is a project in the works; I've waited so long to post it because I don't normally take on multi-chapter stories but I was inspired for this one. With bouts of writer's block making it all the more challenging; I am determined to slay this beast and get it done.**

 **So quick notes: I have taken creative liberties in this story. One being that High King Torygg and Elisif are quite a bit older than what is cannon. Another is what I decided to call 'Naming'. Instead of Nord's having last names; they having naming ceremonies once they come of age (i.e. Elisif the Fair, Argis the Bulwark etc.) Imperials on the other hand do have last names. I think that is about it, but feel free to leave a comment if there is something else that I missed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the names Hjolinn Saber-eye and Erilana.**

 **So without further ado!**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Him: Helgen 4E 201 17th of Last Seed/ Jorrvaskr 4E 202 31st of Evening Star

"Who are you?" Asked the soldier, obviously confused as his check list had ended before the last prisoner was herded off of the cart.

Said prisoner was still gazing at the now dead Lokir, a sickening feeling creeping over him as realization set in that this would be his last day on Nirn... Talos guide him, for he was not yet ready to step into Sovngarde.

There was a clearing of throat that brought his attention back to the Imperial soldier who was awaiting his response, "Who are you?" He asked again.

"Hjolinn Saber-Eye from Falkreath. I'm a hunter."

The soldier checked through his list again, but there was no sign of the Nord's name. He looked at the bound man; he did not look like a Stormcloak. He wore rags that the soldiers from the ambush had placed him in much like the now dead horse thief, if he had been a rebel, they would not have dressed him in prison rags. The General was making a show of executing Ulfric and his men after all. The Nord was tall, his skin tanned, evidence to the fact he was not from the north. His dark hair hung around his ears, unkept and wild. Under his left eye were three jagged scars, close enough that he had to have been gods blessed to still keep it. His irises were the color of conifer trees, there was a feral shine to them that reminded the list holder of a wild animal. There was little doubt that this man was from the woods, if not born _of_ the woods as well.

Unsure of how to proceed he looked to his commanding officer for guidance, "Captain, what should we do, he is not on the list?"

Hjolinn turned his attention to the severe looking woman in imperial armor, she had a look in her eyes that could only be described as blood thirsty, he already knew that there would be no mercy from her before she could even open her mouth... Damn imperial!

"It doesn't matter, he goes to the block." She said with a sneer, he was right; not one once of sympathy.

While there was an apologetic look in the list holding soldier, he followed the order, "You picked a bad time to be lost Kinsmen, but we will make sure your remains are returned to Falkreath."

Hjolinn mustered all of his honor and shrugged, what else could he do? He thought back to home and the graveyard that was already bigger than the town itself and how he would now be making it a body larger. He hoped that damn elk got eaten by a bear for all the trouble it's placed him in.

"Follow the Captain, Saber-Eye. Nice and easy."

The Nord obeyed the order and followed the woman to join his brother's in chains. Ralof; the blonde haired man that had been in his cart, nodded silently as Hjolinn stopped beside him. At least he would die along side brave men, and a Jarl no less! It almost seemed ironic that he would have chosen to live a life as a hunter hidden in the woods to avoid this war, only to end up dying alongside the Stormcloaks.

Hjolinn had tuned out the happenings around him, instead focusing inward to pray his final to Kyne and Talos. He missed the strange sounds from the sky and the beheading of the first Stormcloak as his mind's eye imagined what Sovngarde would look like.

"I said next prisoner!" Came an irritated growl.

The hunter looked up to see eyes upon him, impatience in the glare of the Captain and a solemn sympathy from the now deemed useless list keeper. It was his turn it seemed, he numbly trudged his way to the block. The body from the previous victim still lay on its side twitching next to the concave stone, warm blood still dripped and pooled onto the ground, there was a desire to empty his stomach but he held it back. If he was to die today, then he would do so with his dignity intact. Time almost seemed to slow as his knees hit the ground, smells of blood and dirt would be the last thing the hunter was sure to smell. Funny enough, those were the smells Hjolinn expected when he died, but it would have been the blood of his final kill and the dirt of the forest as he breathed his last. He dared not open his mouth for fear of dishonoring himself and his ancestors with a choked sob. His forest green eyes closed as the ax swung up over the headsman's shoulder, and he waited for the death that never came. There was a startled cry from somewhere behind him and his eye shot back open to see a shadow swoop down behind the north facing tower.

"What in Oblivion is that?!"

"Sentries! What do you see?" Called out the Captain.

Suddenly that ground around them shook as an ominous black figure landed atop the tower, massive wings spread out from its body as a thunderous roar exploded from razor fanged jaws. Hjolinn could not register what he was seeing, it was impossible! There was no way this beast could be here! A creature straight from children's nightmares, a legend that was never meant to crawl out of the depths of Oblivion! Yet there it was, starring into his very soul! A Dragon!...

That had been the beginning of his story, and the bane of his very existence. A terror that still haunts his every waking moment and more so his dreams. It seemed like almost a lifetime ago now; in a way he supposed it was. Back then Hjolinn was merely a hunter, no destiny, no responsibilities, just a simple life in the woods of Falkreath. Now he was the Dragonborn, a burden so heavy, more often then not, it was like being back on the chopping block awaiting the Headsman's ax. Yet here he was, juggling the life of a living legend, Thanehood and being a Companion all at once. In truth, he preferred the title of Companion more than anything. It was what he focused all of his energy on at the moment, avoiding his so-called destiny as long as he could. Fitting that he would dwell on such things now, on the Eve of the New Life Festival. Hjolinn snorted, 'new life' indeed.

"Hjolinn!"

his green eyes shot up from the tankard of mead he had been staring into, searching around for who had called him. Vilkas; wiser twin of Jorrvaskr... Or so everyone says.

"Yeah?"

"Got a job for you." The older Companion replied, handing him a formal looking missive.

Hjolinn got to his feet and took the letter from Vilkas reading it over, "Runaway? Since when do we deal with runaways?"

"Since the pay is so good," Vilkas said with a smirk, "Also when the said runaway is the daughter of a late High King."

His eyes shot up in surprise, "... Seriously?"

Vilkas nodded, "Are you going to take it? If not I'm sure one of the other whelps will be more than happ-"

"I'll take it. No need to goad me Vilkas." Hjolinn grumbled, stuffing the letter into his armor.

His fellow Companion chuckled and slapped him on the back; as he walked away, Vilkas called out over his should, "That's what I like to hear! Now get going, I'd hate to think what could happen if you are to late."

* * *

Her: Blue Palace 4E 201 30th of Evening Star

"No." A young woman ground out.

"My dear, it is only an appraisal, you do not have to decide tonight." Replied her mother.

"I will not be paraded around like some prize pony to appease _your_ Empire!"

"Erilana! Take care how you speak!" Elisif reprimanded her daughter, she was a child of nobility and yet she spoke like a riotous commoner.

"I will not mother! I will not cower before an Empire that causes conflict in our lands, and I will not frolic in front of their bachelors like a simpering maiden either!" Erilana shot back scathingly, sneering at the flustered queen.

"That is enough! It is not the empire's fault that the land is divided, you sully your father's very memory stating otherwise!"

The young women scoffed brushing her red hair from her face, "It _is_ the Empire's fault, and it is their fault that father now lies in Solitude's catacombs! That you are telling the people otherwise _is_ an insult to father's memory!"

Elisif stared at her in shock, "How could you say such a thing? We do _not_ speak lies, as you should very well know! You were there to stand witness same as I when that murderous traitor killed your father!"

Erilana glared at her mother, her ice blue eyes reflecting the fire that now scorched through her blood, fueled by her mother's denial of the truth. Of course she had been there, it was only natural for the whole court to be present when a challenge was issued for the right of succession. A challenge, one of which her father had accepted... And lost; pain shot through her heart briefly, but she brushed it aside. He had died honorably but Elisif made it sound as though Ulfric had murdered the High King in cold blood, a falsehood that she and others of the court had spread all throughout Skyrim, from Haafingar to the Rift. It was a lie that the Empire said would keep order to things, so that Elisif could keep her station and Ulfric would be unable to take the throne by right of conquest.

"You and I have very different recall then _mother_. For the way I saw; it was an honorable battle where the stronger won. Do not dishonor father by claiming he was murdered. That lie has already torn our country in two! You should not have listened to the Empire, they have no say in what laws we are to abide to or not."

"I will hear not one more word on this matter." Elisif said sternly; her nerves frayed with stress, "You will get ready for the festival and present yourself before the delegation respectfully. Should you cause an upset in anyway, I will sign the first marriage contract that comes across my desk and you will be shipped straight to Cyrodiil."

Erilana startled, a look of horror spread across her face, "You would not dare!"

"Indeed I would young lady! There are many suitors wishing to meet with you tonight; it will be a perfect opportunity for you to find an agreeable nobleman to court. However, should you continue this nonsense I will choose one for you and that will be the end of it."

"You would marry me off, just like that? Before my naming ceremony no less?" Erilana asked quietly, her eyes dulled a bit in betrayal.

Elisif made a dismissive gesture, "You will not need one, Imperials do not have namings, they have surnames, you will take on your husband's."

The younger scowled again, "You already threaten to take my life away, and now I will have my heritage ripped from me as well?"

"There is no point. This match is to keep the peace between Skyrim and the Empire, to give you a name now would show we are not willing to honor their customs."

"So it is alright for them to ignore our customs and take away our gods, but you cannot be bothered to give me this one thing before I am passed off?"

"What is your decision dear? I grow tired of your tantrum." Elisif asked, folding her arms, impatience at its pinnacle.

Her daughter was silent for a moment, desperate for a way out. She would not be sold to the highest bidder, nor would she choose a husband among Imperials, the very though sickened her. The queen had come into her room more than pleased to inform her that she and the delegation had decided to use the night of the Old Life festival to create a unity through marriage. Erilana's refusal had sparked this argument, but now Elisif had backed her into a wall. Either she chose a suitor tonight dressed up like a songbird, or her mother would chose one and she would be exiled from her home like a common criminal. There was no way out of it... Unless... A thought struck her; there was no way out of it as a lady of nobility; but what if she wasn't? A new hope exploded in her chest, she began the scheme.

Elisif took her silence as acceptance, "I'm glad you could finally be amiable. Now, I must go prepare myself; I will see you in the main hall just after dusk." She paused before she walked out of the room, "And do something about your hair, having it hang down around your face is not befitting your station, nor is that ridiculous braid."

With that the queen took her leave. Erilana barely heard her go, she was far to caught up in the idea of freedom. There would be no wedding, no Imperial man would ever be good enough. She would be damned if anyone thought her so weak willed as to allow the delegation to decide her life for her. Her destiny was not with the Empire, and now it seemed that her life within the walls of Solitude had come to an end as well. With the decision made, Erilana stuck her head outside the door to her room and summoned her maidservant.

"Do you require something my lady?" The maid asked as she approached the door.

"Yes, inform my mother that the dress she had picked out for me is not a correct fit and that I am going down to Radiant Remnants for a different one."

"Would you rather I send the steward to fetch-"

"No!" Erilana exclaimed, then she cleared her throat and with a softer tone continued, "No, I will go myself, Falk would never be able to pick out something I like. Just inform the queen please."

The maid nodded hesitantly in acknowledgment, then bowed and walked away. Erilana quickly raced around her room, gathering jewelry that would fetch a good price, she threw in some extra smalls for her escape leaving her fine clothes alone, she would not need them for where she was headed. The last thing that she grabbed was an amulet of Talos that her father had given her in secret on her last birthday, it was the one gift that she had cherished more than anything in the whole world. She held it close to her chest and offered up a prayer to the Hero-god as well as her father. With this crazy plan Erilana would need all the blessing she could get. Just as she was about to leave her room she hesitated.

What she was about to do would change everything forever, if ever caught, her mother was surely to follow through with her threat, or she would be labeled a traitor by the Empire and be executed for treason. But this life was not for her; and with that thought Erilana fled, leaving behind royalty, luxury, comfort and Solitude.

When she was born she had been named 'Erilana'; it was an Imperial name, given to her as a way to show favor to the Mede Empire. She was giving up her life, to be a True Nord, and an Imperial name would be ill-fitted. From now on she would be known as Eri, and one day soon, she would have a naming ceremony among her brethren. Eri would prove herself to be worthy of a strong name, nothing pretentious like that of her mother's. 'Elisif the Fair'; the only thing about her mother that was fair was the cleanliness of her skin. No, she would have a warriors name and it would be known on the front lines of the war, because she was on her way to join the Stormcloaks.


	2. Chapter 1: Laughing Divines

**Avoiding Fate, Finding Destiny  
**

 **Chapter one**

 **Disclaimer in the prologue**

* * *

Hjolinn woke early the next morning, intent on arriving in Solitude around dusk. It would have to be a non-stop journey, but from what Vilkas had said; this was a high priority job. For all the importance that it was, this seemed like a pretty simple mission. Hunting down a rebellious kid, drag her sorry hide back to her mother and be home in time for the next breaking of fast. Easy. The kid was probably hiding somewhere with a friend, or even just in the next town over having not gotten their way over a sweet roll. Really, the more Hjolinn thought about it, the more this job seemed better suited for the City guards. But Jarl Elisif had called on the Companions for this and they would answer her plight... No matter how ridiculous it seemed.

The Nord could hear his fellow warriors still snoring in their beds as he made his way up to the mead hall. Envy passed through him briefly towards the other whelps as he grabbed a piece of bread before heading out the door. The dawn had not quite set in and the air was cold, Hjolinn thanked Talos that it was not snowing, nor had it for the last week. Traveling would be much easier without fighting for vision in a blizzard. As he walked through the town, the Nord relished in the silence. There was hardly anyone awake at this hour, only a few guards that wondered the streets one last time before the night shift officially ended. Sure, the town was always alive and bright during the day, and it made for a pleasant walk through the market. But times like these were precious to Hjolinn, where all that could be heard was the breeze through the Gildegreen, and the crackling of the town torches. Moments like this reminded him of the silence in the woods back home and it was a bittersweet soothing.

Once he got down to the stables, Hjolinn quickly realized that the coach driver was no where to be seen and came to the resigned conclusion that he would have to go on horseback or on foot. His forest green eyes looked towards the stables searching for signs of either of the workers, only to sigh in disappointment when he saw no one around.

"Walking it is then," Hjolinn grumbled.

With that, he set out towards Solitude. Perhaps by the time he arrived in Rorikstead there would be someone willing to loan him a horse... Gods willing.

As luck would have it; not only was there no horse, but it had started raining as well. Hjolinn looked up towards the sky lifting his arms in a way as if to say, 'really?'. He imagined nine deities having a good laugh at his expense. His iron helmet, thankfully kept the rain from his eyes, which was a blessing. However he had chosen to wear his fur armor because of the cold that came with winter. Meaning he was now soaked to the bone.

Hjolinn took a calming breath trying to think happy thoughts as he continued on past Rorikstead, telling himself that things could only get better from here. Wrong. Not a half hour later as he reached a fork in the road, he was accosted by highway bandits. Three against one. Oh yes, the Gods were indeed laughing at him today.

Hjolinn growled at them, his positive thinking now quickly dwindling, "I suggest you bother someone else, for I am in a fowl mood and do not wish to kill today."

An Orc; probably their leader laughed, "You are funny Nord, but I think you have the situation confused."

"Oh? And how do you figure?" Hjolinn questioned, subtly sizing up each bandit.

There was a woman small in stature, more than likely a Brenton, which could mean magic. The third was a Nord with a bow on his back, he would move away from a scuffle and shoot from a distance. Orcs were known for brute force, using heavy weapons that slowed them down. With this in mind, Hjolinn decided the archer and the possible mage were the biggest threats and would require his attention first. He watched as they circled around him, they were not novices, their formation however made his job that much easier. The woman was behind him now and Hjolinn could here sparking, she became target number one.

"There are three of us Nord and only one of you. Do the math." There was a cock-sure arrogance to the Orc, greed in his eyes and a hunger for bloodshed.

Hjolinn let out a sigh and bowed his head in false surrender, he held up his hands, "Alright, you've got me there. How about we settle this without you killing me and I just give you all of the coin I have? Would that be acceptable?"

The Orc paused for a moment, then smirked, "How about you show us the gold, and we'll see if it's enough to keep your life?"

"Very well," He shook his hands a little, trying to feign fear as he reached for his side pouch.

"Hurry up Nord! We haven't got all day!"

Before the bandits could blink; their prey had a dagger embedded in the Brenton's chest. The other two were shocked into a moment of hesitation, it gave Hjolinn enough time to draw his sword, shove it through the Orc's gut and Shout the archer off of his feet. Within seconds, two were dead while the last lay on the ground trying to figure out what happened. The Nord bandit was blinking unseeingly up at the sky when a shadow fell over him. If the wind had not been knocked out of him, he would have shuffled back in fear. They had messed with the wrong traveler; Dragonborn!

"I'll give you this one chance worm," Hjolinn growled out, "Surrender and I let you walk away, or face the same fate as your friends there and let the roadside mud be your grave. Your choice."

The bandit finally did shuffle back, he quickly rose to his knees and bowed before the Dragonborn, hands held over his head, "Please spare me!"

Had the Dark-haired Companion been in a better mood, he would have found the act amusing. He, however, was not, "Get out of here before I change my mind, perhaps think about your life choices before you go off trying to accost another traveler."

"Yes! Yes of course, I most certainly will! Bless your kind heart, bless you!" With that the bandit got to his feet and bolted off to the left of the fork towards Markarth, within seconds the downpour covered his retreat.

Tension finally eased from Hjolinn's shoulders as he turned back towards the bodies of the fallen crooks. If this was to be the way of things then he had a longer journey ahead of him than he had originally anticipated. He retrieved his dagger wiping it clean on the dead woman's armor and took anything useful off of the corpses before continuing on his way.

"Now if there are no more interruptions..."

* * *

When he finally arrived in Solitude, it was well past dusk and his armor was matted from the rain. He was tired, irritated and hungry; a combination that had him ready to shout the next annoyance to pieces. After his confrontation with the bandits, he had run into wolves, big wolves, of whom left a bite on his left calf and a large bruise on his right side from charging into him. Killing them gave him very little satisfaction, there was an itch in him to kill something else, but he would settle for a belly full of mead and a warm bed. The Jarl be damned; he was getting some rest _before_ he dealt with anyone else.

He was just passing into the gates of the city when a guard came running up to him. The Nord groaned and sent up a silent prayer that the red clad man would just run past him. As the guard stopped in front of him, Hjolinn decided that the Gods were out to get him and deemed any further prayer today useless.

"Are you the Companion that Jarl Elisif sent for?" asked the guard.

Hjolinn couldn't help but to ask, "Have you been running up to everyone coming into town today inquiring whether they were or not?"

The guard was silent for a moment, then he crossed his arms, no doubt there was an annoyed scowl underneath his helmet as he replied, "Yes or no? If not just say so and stop wasting my time."

"Aye." The weary Nord groaned out.

"Great, follow me and I'll escort you to the Blue Palace." The guard turned around ready to do just that, but Hjolinn grabbed the back of his cuirass.

"Wait a moment. You'll have to inform her highness that I wont be meeting with her tonight; I am weary from the road and require rest before, not after."

"That isn't an option Companion; the Jarl demanded you be brought to her the second you arrived, I have my orders, now if you will." The guard gestured ahead of him.

Agitation seeped into Hjolinn again, "You'll have to send her word of my apologies then, for I am not going to see her until I have had a chance to rest up from the road, dry out my armor and treat my wounds."

The guard was getting nervous now, and the irritated Nord was unsure if it was from him or from what might happen if he showed up to the palace without the Companion. At this point he didn't really care if the man was chucked into the stocks. He. Needed. Sleep.

"Look, how about you show me to the Inn and I write a note for you to take to the Jarl. Would that work? Help me out here! Surely you've had to travel in bad weather before. I'd rather not present myself before her majesty looking like a drowned skeever." He gestured to his attire, hoping to get his point across with a bit of persuasion.

He thought briefly of bribing the guard, but dismissed the idea quickly. He was already injured and soaked, there was no way he was losing gold as well.

The guard replied "I'm sorry Companion, but I-I have my o-orders," he stuttered slightly when the tall Nord growled but continued hastily, "Afterwards I'll personally buy you a tankard of mead!"

Hjolinn stopped growling and paused at the thought of mead; _free_ mead. He began weighing the options in his head on one and he could tell the guard to piss off and risk becoming public enemy number one when he killed the man for attempting to force him to the palace, or he could accept the promise of free mead and allow himself to be dragged to the Blue Palace looking worse than a draugr. After careful deliberation, he grinned at the guard and held out his arm.

"You have yourself a deal then."

The guard looked at the man's arm for a moment before reaching out his own only to be pulled forward and have a pair of piercing green eyes burning right into his helmet covered face.

"For your sake they better have _really_ good mead in this town, otherwise..." The guard nodded his head frantically, ready to wet himself like a milk-drinker.

The grin was back on Hjolinn's face as he pulled away, "Very well then, lead on my friend. Best not keep the Jarl waiting!"

It was a very shaken guard that escorted the Companion to the Blue Palace, wondering why he had even volunteered to be the one waiting for him in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N: I know my chapters seem short; I am usually a one-shot writer and this is my attempt at a multi-chapter story. Because they are short, the actual story itself may seem long because there will be more chapters due to the length of each one. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed Hjolinn's trek to Solitude! Hopefully they have good mead or this poor guard may not live to see the end of winter. ;)**

 **By the way; who here has ever had mead? After my 6th time through Skyrim I wondered to myself if mead was still a beverage that was made. It turns out that they do indeed still make it. I was eager to try it out and let me tell you; it is very tasty! Like in the game it is made with honey and is more like a wine than a beer. For those of you (legally able to drink of course ;) ) who like sweeter wines and other alcoholic beverages, this is a great drink to try. Now all I need is a sweet roll and I'll be set!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting 'The Fair'

**Finding Destiny While Avoiding Fate  
**

 **Chapter two**

 **Disclaimer in the prologue**

 **Interesting fact: Hjolinn was not originally a character I played as at all. After I began to write this I created a Nord character based on him so that I could write him better.**

 **Anyway... On to the show!**

* * *

Solitude; Hjolinn observed, was much larger than many of the cities he had traveled to before. There were large buildings everywhere he looked, they were made of stone and blocked out any view of the surrounding area. They paled in comparison to the Castle Dour though, the structure almost seemed to take up most of the City itself. It rose above the streets built upon a higher rock foundation and housed the Imperial army. Their banner hung from the bridge connecting to a towering windmill over the main street. He almost had to strain his neck looking at all of the massive edifices, the whole city seemed dull to Hjolinn. The streets were bustling with people, but the stone reminded him of tombs, cold and lacking life. Give him wooden homes and the Gildegreen of Whiterun any day.

As they passed the Castle he could hear music echoing down the street from the Bard's College, it all jumbled together making a cacophony of noise that was not wholly pleasant to the ears. The Companion tried to tune it out as he continued to observe his surroundings. It was getting darker by now, the torches of the city street burned a cheerful yellow that once again had Hjolinn wishing for a warm bed and mead. He reminded himself that he would be getting the mead at least after he dealt with the Jarl.

"I am very glad that you decided to see the Jarl, Companion. She has been pacing the throne room for the last couple of days, we were beginning to worry that she would make herself ill." The guard said, trying to fill the silence between them.

Hjolinn replied absentmindedly, "It must be quite difficult for her, having a child run away and all. I'm sure any mother would be worried sick."

The guard snorted, "The princess has always been a bit of a wild one. Why, when she was 4 and 10, the young lady snuck into the barracks and put thistle in all of our helmets. We had to shave our heads so that the apothecary could deal with the needles."

The Companion stopped, "Wait, 4 and 10? How old is she now?"

"She has seen 20 winters now. There was a ceremony, but it was not as lively as it had been in previous years. What with the High King being murdered and all."

Hjolinn rubbed his eyes under his helmet, "So you're telling me that the Jarl called on the Companions for a grown women? Not a child, but a woman?"

The guard paused for a moment and tilted his head towards Hjolinn, "Of course, why would you think she was a child? Everyone knows that princess Erilana isn't a child, did you not realize it was her? King Torygg and Jarl Elisif never had any other children."

"I am not quite up to date with the current going-ons in Skyrim. I was not even aware that King Torygg had reared a child, let alone that she would be grown." The Companion replied.

"By the God's man! Surely Jorrvaskr would have better up keep on such information!"

"Aye, they do; but I have only been within its halls a little under two seasons. Before that I was a hunter in the back woods of Falkreath. Not much news travels out there." Hjolinn decided that a word with the Jarl was most definitely in order now.

He gestured to the guard to pick up the pace and began marching towards the Blue palace with a renewed fervor, "Come along now, mustn't keep her grace waiting."

Startled at the Companion's change of attitude, he muttered out an agreement and stumbled after him.

Hjolinn ran the job through his mind as they went, there was something weird about this situation now and he was unsure if he liked where this was going. What could these nobles possibly be thinking? Where was the logic in declaring a grown woman a runaway? He needed answers before he would go hunting through Skyrim for a woman who may not have been a runaway to begin with. Another thought crossed his mind; how far could an adult have gotten in a few days as apposed to a child. So much for being back in time for the breaking of fast. He would be lucky now if he made it home within a week. If this woman did leave of her own free will, how was he supposed to bring her back?

They made it to the palace quickly, he did not stop to admire its splendor as he had the rest of the city. The guard was having a hard time keeping up with his long strides, it was all he could do to try and keep pace with the tall Nord. There were other guards near the entrance to the palace who had gone to stop Hjolinn, but the now out of breath escort waved them off. Once inside, Hjolinn stopped and waited for him to catch his breath.

"Do I just go in, or am I to wait here?" The Companion asked.

The guard was still taking gulping breath's, "You know... I us-used to be an a-adventurer like you... Then I t-ook an arrow to the knee."

Hjolinn looked briefly apologetic for having rushed the poor guard, but he needed to find out what was really going on. His fatigue was long forgotten, armor still matted to his skin, but he found little care in that now. He looked around while he waited, they were in what looked to be some kind of entry way. There was a seating area that looked quite used, fruit was prepared neatly on the two tables and off to the side of the main doors was an elf. He was staring at them in a way that seemed to assess whether they were a threat or not. The Nord raised up his hand in a show of friendly acknowledgment, and the elf sniffed and returned to the text he had been reading. Very welcoming; no one was there to greet him, but he figured it was probably the guards job to announce him or something.

"Are you alright now?" Hjolinn asked.

The guard took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly, "Yeah, well enough. Let us get you to the Jarl."

With that, the guard straightened himself and walked further into the building. There was a rounded staircase as they entered the next room, a flower bed sat at the base filled with lavender. There were several pots with flowers all around, their fragrance barely masked the stale smell of the stone. Hjolinn followed his escort up the stairs, the sound of their steps echoing in the vast halls; he could hear people at the top, but they were quieting as the two men reached upper floor. Six pairs of eyes greeted stared at them, it made the Companion uncomfortable, like he was specimen at the Mage's College. There was a chill in the room that Hjolinn knew was not from the weather outside; he suppressed the urge to shiver as best he could as he scanned the nobles before him.

There was a man and a woman in fine clothes off to the side of the hall, they looked bored and aloof; probably Thanes. A Mage stood off to the side of the throne, she held a sneer on her face like everyone was unworthy of her attention; most Brenton's had that mentality, it must be some sort of complex. Leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the throne was a heavily bearded man in steal plated armor; Housecarl. Closest to the stairs and standing slightly in front of everyone else was another man, he too wore fine clothes and held himself formally. He did not hold boredom on his face, nor disdain; in fact other than the slight tension in his shoulders, Hjolinn thought he looked pleasant enough. Finally, there seated on the throne, was the Jarl. Elisif the Fair, former queen to the Skyrim people; usually she would have looked as her name described, today though, she looked pale and drawn. The Companion held sympathy for her, even though her daughter was no longer a child, it was quite obvious that she was very worried about her.

The guard cleared his throat, standing up a little straighter in front of the court, "My Jarl; the Companion you sent for." He gestured towards Hjolinn.

The said Companion bowed at the waist unsure if he should say anything or not. He had only ever been in the presence of one Jarl and that was Bulgruuf, who was very casual in everything he did. But Jarl Elisif did not slouch in her chair, she did not have a single hair out of place; formal was all he could think and formal he most certainly was not.

The man who stood before the throne smiled, "Ah, good! We have been expecting you Companion, I trust your journey here was not to much trouble."

Hjolinn shrugged, "It was about as to be expected I suppose."

"Good, good, I am Falk Firebeard; The Jarl's Steward. I trust you know why you are here."

"Aye. Though I have some questions..." The Companion began, "My escort here informed me of a few more details that I had been unaware of and wanted to make sure I have all of the information needed to find the girl."

Falk was about to reply when a sharp but soft voice snapped out, "What more information could you possibly need? You were hired to find my daughter! You've reported in as I requested now go find her!"

Had she not been a distressed woman and Jarl he would have said something sarcastic, but he ignored his irritation, "I will do the job as requested my lady, but first I need to know what I'm dealing with. Your guard tells me that your daughter is 20 years, that seems a bit old to be labeled a run away."

"That is not for you to decide Companion." Elisif hissed out, "You are to find her and return her to me as soon as you can. That is all you need to know."

There was definitely something strange going on, Hjolinn thought. She may have looked the part of a fretting mother, but her tone reflected something else that had nothing to do with maternal worry. If he did not know any better, this sounded more like a man-hunt than a retrieval. One talent that Hjolinn had always possessed was how to read people. It was their eyes that gave most away, and the Jarl's eyes held rage and fear. Fear he could understand, yet it was not the fear he expected in this case. It was more like a fear of a saber cat waiting in the shadows, almost like she was waiting for something or someone to strike her down. Rage was the biggest surprise, not angry, not upset; enraged. Whatever had happened to cause this whole situation was a lot of drama the Companion was unsure he wanted to get mixed up in.

Falk stepped in, "You'll have to pardon the Jarl, Companion... she has not been well since Erilana went missing. It is imperative that you find the young lady, she has never been outside the walls and could end up seriously hurt or worse. That is why we need you to bring her back, nothing more."

Somehow Hjolinn knew that was not the whole truth, but what else could he say? He nodded his head in acknowledgment towards the court and then bowed to the Jarl, "Worry little my Jarl, I will find your daughter and do what I can to bring her home."

Elisif sniffed and rose from the throne, "Very well then. I expect you to be quick. If you will all excuse me, I am in need of rest as I have stayed up waiting longer than was anticipated."

The Companion inwardly winced at the unsubtle jab, but smiled passively watching her walk away. That could have went better, but at least she said nothing about the way of his armor; he kept a bit of his dignity. Once she was out of the room there was a great sigh from all those remaining, chill in the room receding slightly. It would seem he was not the only one to have faced her ire today.

"I will begin searching for her tomorrow, is there anyone here in Solitude that might possibly know where she has gone?" Hjolinn asked Falk.

"The last person to see her here in the Palace was her maidservant Erdi, you'll probably find her at the inn this time of day. Other than that I am unsure. She did spend quite a bit of her time in the market place so the merchants might be worth speaking with."

Hjolinn nodded, "Thank you, I will take my leave." He turned to the guard who had lead him around, "Come, I believe you promised mead."

The guard quickly followed him down the steps and out of the palace, the Companion walked slower this time, allowing the guard to match his stride. They traveled the streets of Solitude in silence as Hjolinn mulled over his job. It felt like something was missing... But what?

He looked over at his escort and felt a bit of guilt; the poor man was limping slightly from earlier and not only that, but Hjolinn had not been very kind to him at all. What was that saying? 'Don't behead the messenger'?

"You know, I cannot keep calling you guard all night. What is your name?" He asked as they walked through the quieted streets.

"Penlen, sir Companion." the guard replied.

"Pleasure to meet you then Penlen, I am Hjolinn Saber-Eye."

Penlen smiled underneath his helmet, "Likewise Saber-Eye."

The two continued on in silence, there wasn't really much to say between them and Hjolinn was not much for small talk. As they reached the inn the Companion was once again reminded of his hunger and lack of rest. The smells coming from the inn were mouth-watering, upon entering, he was greeted to the jovial laughter of patrons and the melodious sounds of a female bard. Penlen lead him over to the bar and flagged down the server, a slightly balding man came over cleaning off the bar with a rag as he approached.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" He asked pleasantly.

"Two rounds of spiced mead Corpulus, for my friend and I." Penlen replied, gesturing his hand towards Hjolinn and himself.

"Aye, coming right up." With that he went to find two clean tankards.

"Spiced mead?" Hjolinn inquired.

"Best in all of Solitude, made here by Miss Evette. I promised you mead and you wanted really good mead so Evette's Spiced it is."

"Huh. Well alright then, lets see just how good this stuff is." Corpulus returned and had set their drinks in front of them, he turned to go assist other patrons but Hjolinn flagged him back.

"Need something?"

"I'll need a room if you have any available." The Companion said.

"Sure thing, for 10 gold it's yours for a day." The innkeeper replied.

Hjolinn pulled out his coin purse and counted out ten septims before handing them to the man, "Any chance there is a fire place in the room?"

"No, only down here in the seating area." Corpulus replied while he counted out the coin.

Hjolinn sighed, no way to dry his armor properly then. Hanging it over a chair would get it right enough he supposed. He turned to his tankard of mead, it smelled very good and Penlen was already half way through his own. The Companion took a swig; flavors exploded on his taste buds. This was the best mead he had ever had! Hjolinn groaned out his appreciation before taking another deep pull from the metal cup; the flavors of honey, snowberries and some sort of warm spice he could not place, created a melody across his tongue.

"Told you it was good." Snickered Penlen.

The companion grinned at him, "Bit better than good my friend."

They quieted and drank their respective drinks. Hjolinn savored each drop as he looked about the room; there were several stone archways so it was hard to get a good look at everything. He remembered that Falk had said the servant girl was here, so he got up from the bar taking his mead with him. Penlen looked up at him questioningly, and the companion patted his back.

"I am going to try and find the maidservant. You stay here and enjoy your drink, thanks for mine."

Penlen shrugged, "Not a problem Saber-Eye. If you are looking for Erdi then you'll be looking for an Imperial girl with short dark hair, more than likely trying to talk Belrand into taking her with him the next time he goes on on a quest."

"Right. Who is Breland?"

"He is the mercenary at the far right corner table as you pass through the middle archway. Trust me she'll be over there bothering him."

Hjolinn patted Penlen on the shoulder again and then walked away. He passed through the middle archway and looked off to the right, sure enough there was an annoyed looking man in scaled armor shaking his head at a young woman who was spouting out dreams of bandit filled adventures.

"Come on Breland, you could whisk me away, we could go off finding treasures and save small children from bandit attacks! Oh it would be so fun!" She sounded a bit delusional.

Hjolinn walked over to them and cleared his throat catching their attention. The girl looked up put out by the intrusion, but Breland looked grateful.

"Excuse me for the interruption, but might I have a word with you Miss?" The Companion requested politely.

Erdi looked at him suspiciously, "I am not a tavern wench, so if that is what you are after I suggest you look elsewhere."

Hjolinn shook his head, "No, I'm not looking for that sort of thing. I am actually here to get information on the missing princess."

"Oh!" Erdi looked surprised and embarrassed, "Of course! My apologies, please take a seat. You must be the Companion the Jarl hired."

"Aye. Now I want to make this quick, what can you tell me about the last time you saw her?"

The maidservant smiled eager to be of help to the warrior, "It was about noon on the day of the Old Life Festival, she and the queen had been arguing, you could hear it through the whole palace. I'm not sure just what the fight was about, but when it was over the queen looked very pleased as she left lady Erilana's room."

Hjolinn could tell that Erdi was an avid gossiper by the way she told the story, more than likely the whole town probably knew as much as the maid herself did. He listened quietly, as she explained how Erilana had told her to inform the Jarl that she was in need of a different dress and how the princess said she was going down to Radiant Remnants for a new one. Normally either Erdi herself or one of the the other servants would have accompanied Erilana but it was a very busy day and no one else had been informed of her departure. The maid fretted how she was sure the Jarl was going to have her executed like Roggvir but luckily Falk had stepped in for her and Erdi was able to keep her job and her head. Once her tale was done, Hjolinn thanked her for her time and asked where he could find Radiant Remnants.

"It's just across the street sir, take care though; the sisters that run the shop can be a bit offensive, just ignore their words if you can. They mean well I'm sure." She took her leave of him, wondering off to find Breland who had taken off when the conversation had started.

It was getting rather late now and most of the patrons were calling it a night, Penlen included. Hjolinn shook hands with him one last time and thanked the guard for the mead. Penlen told him that if he ever came back to Solitude to look him up and they would have another round. The companion agreed and told him to take care of his knee, then went up to his room for the night. Tomorrow would be another trying day, hopefully the gods would have a better sense of humor by then. Hjolinn sent up his prayers to Kyn and Talos before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: We will eventually get to what Eri is up to I promise, but not just yet. I know that every Skyrim player gets asked this more than once but; Legion... or Stormcloak?**

 **I wish I could say Legion, I really do because I like Rekke. But that General Tullius is a right b*****d and has no respect for the culture of the people in Skyrim. I know there are plenty of flaws with Ulfric's ideology, but I like to think about the after story and working with him to better Skyrim for everyone, not just the Nord's. I joined the Legion just once, and the whole time I felt anxious and sick to my stomach like I was doing something morally wrong; just like with Paarthurnax... I can't kill someone trying to repent for their past sins I just can't.**

 **So what about you? Does the game affect you deeply... or is just a game?**


	4. Chapter 3: Interviews and Poor Choices

**Finding Destiny While Avoiding Fate  
**

 **Chapter three**

 **I am sorry if this one is a little late, I was visiting family for Halloween and forgot to upload before I left :-( I promise to do better in the future! Anywho, here it is!**

* * *

There was warm air breezing across his skin as Hjolinn began to stir. He was confused for a moment, had he forgotten to shut the door to his room last night? He didn't imagine that the inn would have such a warm cross breeze, it was almost to warm. Hjolinn sat up opening his eyes only to find horror and destruction before him; everything around him was caught ablaze. The very stones were melting from the heat of the flames engulfing them, he could here distorted screaming in the distance, somewhere beyond the darkness of the inferno. A blistering heat exhaled onto him from his left, his horrified gaze turned and met larger glowing red eyes.

"Dovahkiin!"

Hjolinn started up with a breathless gasp, he looked frantically around the room. It was quiet, the door was firmly shut, his armor still hung over a chair in the corner. He looked over to his left and saw nothing but the stone wall; no red eyes. The Dragonborn closed his own eyes in relief and let out a shaky sigh, his heart felt as though it was trying to pound out of his chest. There was a light sheen of sweat on his skin, dark brown locks of hair were matted to his forehead. He wiped away the hair, rubbing the sweat from his face as he got out of the bed. Those red eyes, those damn red eyes! They were the ones that had been haunting him since Helgen; the black dragon that had saved his life only to try to take it himself. It was shortly after his escape from the burning village that he discovered his destiny, the over weighted burden that had him aching with guilt over saving his own skin as the town and its people were burned to the ground. He could have saved them, that was his job as Dragonborn after all; he hadn't known his destiny then, but the sounds of screaming all around him continued their haunting.

He shook his head, trying dislodge the nightmare from his mind. They were not his problem, he didn't want this, none of it. All he wanted was the simple life he had lived out in the woods, where there was no one to answer to but himself. Hjolinn knew he could never go back to that life, dragons constantly seeking him out required more from him than just the skills of a hunter. That had been why he joined the Companions, so that he was better prepared; the coin wasn't bad either. He tried to tell himself that he was at least doing something, even if it wasn't preventing dragons from burning down villages; at least he was helping _some_ people.

The Companion walked over to the chair where he had hung his armor and was pleased to see that the inn had been warm enough for it to dry out. Once dressed, Hjolinn placed his iron helmet on his head and headed out. He greeted the innkeeper and ordered some cheese with bread, eating quickly, the Companion was out the door in a matter of minutes. It was still early, but there were merchants at there carts so Hjolinn was hopeful that this 'Radiant Remnants' would be open as well. The shop was across the street, the first building closest from the main gates. There was a beggar loitering around in front of the entrance, he was missing an eye and claiming he was a war veteran. From the look of him, Hjolinn found that hard to believe. Still he gave the man a coin when he passed by, ignoring his praises as he entered the shop.

The first thing he noticed was how dark it was, there were no windows so candles were the only source of light. The air was stuffy, smelling of clothing dye and some kind of burnt stew; Hjolinn wanted to leave the minute he entered. There was an Altmer at the counter, she didn't seem inclined to greet him or even bother to meet his eyes. As he walked further in another Altmer appeared around the corner, she was older, her face was worn and cracked, set in a firm frown. There was no pretense of pleasantries, in her expression but she tried to be polite...

"Why hello! Here to buy? If you have to ask the price, you might be in the wrong store."

That was welcoming. Hjolinn attempted a smile and replied, "Actually, I am not here to buy, rather to ask some questions on behalf of the Jarl."

There was a spark of interest in her eyes, and the other woman at the counter leaned forward to listen in.

"My dear, you haven't been to the Blue Palace dressed like that have you?" The Altmer woman in front of him asked, the disdain was palpable.

Hjolinn looked down at himself, he looked alright now but apparently not up to par with their usual clientele. He replied jokingly, "If you think this is bad, you should have seen what I looked like last night when I actually met with the Jarl."

There was no humor in either woman, if anything they looked even more appalled by the thought that he could look worse than he did in that moment, "You mean to say that you wore something _worse_ than this when you went before the court?"

"To be honest; I was not really given a choice in the matter, however if I had been able to better prepare myself I certainly would have come here for a proper outfit." Charming them might help he thought.

The pleased smile he received made the Altmer's face crack, "Why aren't you a dear, how can we help you today sir?"

"I suppose you have heard the rumors of the princess' disappearance on the night of the Old Life Festival, I'm here to find out if you might know anything or have any information you can give me on her wareabouts."

"Lady Erilana? Why yes, she was here on the day of the festival. She said she wanted to wear something different for the event this year. A bit of a fashion statement as it were. I told her it would be unwise to wear anything less than extravagant but she demanded something as dull as miner's clothes. We figured that she was trying to cause a scene, she liked doing that to the Jarl but then again I am sure most children do." The woman replied, she had walked over to where the other Mer was, looking to her to validate her story.

"Does she do those types of things often?" Hjolinn asked, following her up to the counter.

The women shared an amused look, "Oh my yes, she is quite entertaining. Lady Erilana comes in here often for clothing, never to use our wares for her pranks, but the word around Solitude is that she once bought charcoal from Bits and Bobs, and drew facial hair on all of the tenants of the palace."

They both had rather annoying laughs, the stone echoed causing a ricochet of screeching. Hjolinn patiently waited for them to calm; he thought back to what Penlen had said, it would seem that the princess was quite the mischief maker. The women settled themselves, coughing a little respectively to calm down.

"She sounds like a real wild cat. Is that all though? She just came in to purchase some miner clothes, nothing else?" The Companion asked.

This time the Altmer behind the counter replied, "That was all she bought yes, though she did pay in a rather unusual way."

"Oh?"

"Yes, that's right, she paid with jewelry." Acknowledged the first woman, "Lady Erilana said that she had been given a new set of jewels so she decided to sell her old ones."

"She didn't do that often then?" Hjolinn thought that would be something a lot of nobility would do, then again, most usually just threw their old things into the fire.

"No, but it was a rather nice change, we made quite the profit from those beauties."

The Companion had heard enough, they didn't know anything worth while other than she bought clothes and paid with gems. This was getting him nowhere and was wasting precious daylight. He smiled appreciatively at the Altmer women, "Thank you for your time ladies. I will be sure to stop in next time I am in Solitude and buy something more fitting for an audience with the court."

The woman who originally greeted him smiled again, "Oh please do dear, it would be a great honor to have such a wonderful model advertise our wares before the Jarl."

"Yes, well, if you remember any more information that may be useful to finding the lady, please send word to the palace." He said backing out of the shop.

They both bid him farewell as he exited the shop, and Hjolinn took a deep gulp of fresh air. He had been sufficating back in the shop and was instantly relieved once he was out in the open again. The beggar was still leaning against a pillar in front of the shop, he watched Hjolinn's dramatics with an amused grin. The Companion waved at him and began walking away towards the gate. There was no choice but to just go out and look for her, he only hoped that the cold weather would prevent her from getting to far away from Solitude. If not then who knows where she could end up. There was a cough behind him, Hjolinn turned to see the beggar trying to get his attention.

"Hey you!" He called out.

Hjolinn walked back over to him, "Aye?"

"You're looking for that little lady aren't you?"

The Companion nodded slowly, eyeing him suspiciously, "Why?"

The beggar gave him a look as though the Nord had drooled on himself, "Because I have information of course."

"You do? Well out with it!"

The beggar scratched his head, "You know, my memory isn't what it used to be, I've been so hungry and have sat in the cold for many nights now..."

He was obviously asking for more coin than what he had given him earlier. Hjolinn was no milk-drinker though, "If you have nothing then do not waste my time." He turned to walk away again.

The beggar, realizing that the man was not falling for his plight halted him, "Wait, wait! Ok I'll tell you what I know, but please just give me something wont you? A little ale maybe?"

Hjolinn stopped and sighed, he did need all the information he could get about the girl, and it wouldn't hurt to give up one bottle... He turned once again to the beggar, "Alright, _one_ bottle, all the information you have and I will give you one bottle."

The beggar nodded eagerly, "Yes of course, the girl, she was headed out of the city. She didn't seem to notice me leaning against the pillar like I do for she was muttering to herself quite loudly, things I am sure she did not want others to hear."

"And? What was she saying?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She was muttering about the north, something about Dawnstar and I think she even muttered storm or something, maybe about wearing a cloak? I'm not sure of the last part but she definitely said something about Dawnstar." The beggar said, he was holding his hands out now, waiting for the Nord to fulfill the end of the bargain.

Hjolinn gave the ale to him, and the beggar took off into an alleyway. Dawnstar. Storm? Did she manage to think far enough ahead as to prepare for some sort of storm? If she had why did she say something about a cloak but not purchase one at the shop when she bought the clothes? It made sense, Dawnstar was to the north and it was significantly colder up there then she would be used to. Still a cloak wouldn't be much against a storm, she must not have been in a storm before to think of only a cloak. To think a cloak in a storm... Storm... Cloak? Hjolinn froze. There was no way; surely she wouldn't dare! She was the daughter of King Torygg, her family were the Empire's biggest supporters in Skyrim; there was no way that she would even consider that... Could she?

The Companion thought back to all of the people he had spoken to, Erdi; who said Jarl Elisif and the girl had fought. Penlen; who said that she was wild. The Altmers at Radiant Remnants; always trying to upset the Jarl. But would the girl really go as far as to join under the banner of the very man who killed her father? There had to be some sort of mind disease affecting the girl if she thought _that_ a wise decision, must have been dropped on her head or been drunk. He knew he had made several poor decisions drunk, maybe that was all; she could just be out in Dragon's Bridge nursing head pain's to embarrassed to come home. Yes that could very well be what was going on!

Hjolinn hurried towards the main gate, once he was outside of the city he began his way to Dragon's Bridge. If indeed she had made the conscious decision to join the Stormcloaks then he hoped that he was not to late to stop her. Who knows what Ulfric Stormcloak would do if the daughter of the late high king came before him. There was no doubt that whatever that would be, it would not be to welcome her among his armies. It would take about two hours to reach the next town so Hjolinn minded his pace, if she was not there then he would not be able to stop and rest. He sent up a prayer to Talos for the foolish girl, hopefully he was not to late to find her.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Now Hjolinn's on the trail; can he reach our fair lady before she gets to far? And just how far could a sheltered noble get on her own anyway?**

 **How was your Halloween? What did you carve in a pumpkin or dress up as? Anything Skyrim related? Or other video game themes? Personally I carved a Nightingale insignia into one pumpkin and then helped my kid sister carve the main Skyrim symbol (also known as the Legion's emblem, but I try to ignore that part XP )**

 **Happy late Halloween and happy November 1st!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Noble and Her Dog

**Finding Destiny While Avoiding Fate  
**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Finally we are getting to Eri's side of things! Now interesting fact about this chapter: I didn't know how to describe her walk to Morthal because I am not incredibly active and could not imagine walking that far in real life so - I took my husband and my dog on a 6 mile hike so that I could get the feel for the journey. And I'll tell you, if you ever go for a long walk like that and write down everything you're feeling, it's a lot to go on!**

 **Anywho... On with the story!**

* * *

Why did it have to be so cold? The sun had been out only two hours ago, yet Eri now trudged her way through a blizzard; she could barely see a foot in front of her nose. It had taken her well over three hours just to get past Dragon's Bridge and onto the road to Morthal, the sky had begun to darken once she crossed over the river. Eri had no idea what time it was, or if it was still daylight behind the dark clouds above her. All she knew was that she was freezing and wishing for any kind of shelter from the weather. The miner's clothes that she had bought back in Solitude did nothing to protect her from the cold, was it always this bad out here? It always seemed so warm back home. She pulled the top of her shirt up over her nose, it exposed her stomach to the elements but she was more worried about her face falling off at the moment. Eri ignored the regret that seeped into her mind, it would not do to turn around now, she made her decision and by now her mother would have been made aware. At this rate, she was unsure if there was going to be anything of her left for her mother to even rage at once she was found.

All around her was darkness and white, there were shadows of trees off to her left and a mountain to her right; this gave her some confidence that she was at least still on the road. She had no idea how much farther she was from Morthal and she was exhausted. Her hips were on fire, the back of her feet burned from the exertion as well as the wet cold that now leaked into her boots. She was sweaty, which only made her even colder and she was hungry; how did anyone travel this time of year without dying? Eri stopped, her ragged breath filling the air in front of her with mist; this was hopeless. She needed to find somewhere safe and warm to stop for the night, but where? There was nothing around but the white of the snow and the shadows of the woods. The young woman sent up a silent prayer to Talos for help, she did not want to die as a frozen statue.

Out in the darkness was some kind of noise, Eri thought it sounded like a bark and was worried there might be wolves. She moved forward, if there were wolves she did not want to wait around for them to find her; it was difficult for her limbs to move, she was so sore. The bark sounded again closer than before, she was beginning to feel afraid. Eri looked around for some kind of weapon, a stick perhaps; she hadn't bought anything back in town, worried that the guards would notice and report to her mother. She planned to get a sword and armor in Morthal, she didn't think about any dangers on the road. Closer now, the barking creature began to form shape before her. Eri couldn't find anything to defend herself so she pulled her knapsack off and held it in front of her, if a wolf did lunge at her, they would grab the bag giving her a chance to run. The animal halted right in front of her, Eri braced herself for impact. After a few moments with nothing happening, the young woman peeked around her pack only to sigh with relief. There sitting in front of her in the snow was a scruffy looking dog, he looked at her with his head tilted to the side. Eri dropped her pack and knelt down to be at eye level with the mutt, she smiled and reached out her freezing hand letting him smell her. The dog nudged her hand with his head wanting her to pet him, she giggled.

"Where did you come from then?" She asked the dog, relishing the warm his fur was radiating.

The scruffy creature pulled away from her and barked. He backed up further, looking into the woods then to her again. Was he trying to answer her?

"What is it? Do you have a home somewhere out in the woods?"

The dog barked again, sounding pleased with her. He turned and began making his way into the woods, looking back to see if she was following. Eri checked the road one last time, there was no one who would be able to help her and with the way her body felt she knew she would not make it to the next town. Readjusting her pack she followed the dog into the woods. He walked slowly and retraced his steps in order to stay with the woman, it was sweet, like he wanted to make sure she would make it to wherever they were going okay. It was only a few moments later that they happened upon a tiny cabin, it was the most welcoming sight Eri had ever seen. When getting closer, she noticed there were no door or window covers, but there was a roof so it was definitely better than staying out in the snow. The dog entered the cabin then laid on the ground by the door. She followed him in, pleased that the wind was no longer blowing on her frozen face. It was dark, she could barely make out anything, but she could tell there was a bed at least. Eri carefully made her way to the corner of the cabin towards the bed, as she got closer though, she noticed someone appeared to be in it.

This must be the dog's master, he probably didn't even know the dog had wandered off. It would not do to have the man wake up with a complete stranger passed out on the floor; Eri decided to try and wake him. The second she touched him it was all she could do to keep from screaming. His body was frozen solid, there was no warmth to him at all, it had been like touching a statue rather than a man; he was dead. Eri had only ever seen one dead person before, but this was different; she was alone in the dark and now there was a dead body that she could feel but hardly see. She felt like crying and hyperventilating, she looked back towards the shadow of the dog sorrowfully; no wonder he brought her here, the poor thing was all alone too.

"I am so sorry boy. How long have you been out here alone waiting for someone?" She asked him, curling up in the corner next to the dog.

He whimpered and wined in return, inching closer to the girl as if to keep her warm. She smiled at him, "At least the two of us wont be alone anymore, we'll have each other."

The dog let out a happy bark and she laughed, while the situation was grim things were feeling much better with the warmth of a companion at her side, "When morning comes would you like to come with me? It must be lonely out here on your own, I could take you with me."

There was another happy bark and the dog snuggled almost on top of her, "Then it's settled, you'll come with me and together we'll go and join the Stormcloaks. I'm sure they'll have a use for the both of us."

Eri yawned, she was so tired. The walk here had been painful and exhausting, the floor may be hard but her new friend made her feel nice and warm. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was of the dog's owner and how long he held on before he died.

* * *

The one problem about having a canine partner is their tendency to wake you with an extremely cold nose to the skin. Eri jerked her head back at the feel of the dogs freezing snout touching her cheek, causing her head to slam into the cabin's wall. She let out a string of curses as the creature barked cheerfully at her.

"You know, I'm not much of a morning person," She groaned out to the offender, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

The dog merely sat there with his tongue hanging out, tail wagging rapidly behind him. Apparently _he_ was a morning person. Eri stretched her stiff muscles, between the cold night and the hard floor she was feeling rather achy all over. In the light of day she could see just how small the cabin was, it had to be about the size of a wagon cart; only big enough for a small table and bed. The thought of the bed had Eri reluctantly turning to look at the still lifeless corpse of the man. Seeing him in the daylight was much worse than having felt his frozen body last night, it made the experience that much more real. She wanted to get away from the cabin as quickly as possible, to escape the nauseating sight. She wanted to, but she didn't. In her future was war, the life of a soldier. If she was unable to handle a man who had long since been dead, how could she ever hope to ending a life herself while on a battlefield?

With that in mind, Eri studiously ignored the corpse and continued to survey the shack. There might be some supplies that she could make use of, perhaps foods that had been preserved by the cold. She took two short steps to the table at the base of the bed, as she looked for food a book caught her eye. It was a worn leather journal, years old by the looks of it and well used. She knew it wasn't right to read a dead man's private words, but maybe she could at least know his name and carve it on the door for people to see. Picking up the book, she flipped it open to the first page. There was no name, no signature as to indicate who it belonged to; she moved to the last page, still nothing. She searched for the last entry, what she found broke her heart all the more for the orphaned dog.

The man had died of Rockjoint, that was a painful way to leave this world. He had been at peace with his death, ready to meet his ancestor's with a smile. There was little care into the well being of his dog though, 'Meeko', he had called him. This man just assumed that the poor creature would be fine, it just seemed so callus that his last words about the creature would seem so careless. Perhaps it was the exhaustion that was caused by the disease that made it difficult for him to write something kinder about the dog, but still...

Eri looked to the dog, he sat at the bed resting his furry head on the arm of his deceased master. He looked so sad. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she fought them off.

"Hey, Meeko?"

The dog perked up at his name being called, he gave a bark and sat in front of her. She smiled, "You're coming with me right?"

Meeko barked happily at her, his tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Great, we better get going then, I want to try and get to Morthal soon. It would be nice for a warm fire and hot food." Eri said to him as she stepped out of the little shack.

She looked around her, the woods looked a lot more peaceful than they had last night; in fact they were quite beautiful. The entire area was blanketed in white, the dead trees were frosted and had icicles hanging off of their branches. There were several bushes of snowberries, they were a lovely contrast of red against the white of the snow. She began walking back towards the road, motioning for Meeko to follow, it looked like there had already been travelers using the road; fresh tracks from horses and feet disturbed the cold powder.

The girl and her dog started down the road, hopefully Morthal would not be that much farther.

As it turned out, Morthal had been another three hours from Meeko's shack and by the time they got into town Eri was starving. She felt weak and shaky, like she was going to faint at any moment. Meeko on the other hand, was full of energy; he trotted along next to her with not a care in the world. As they came into town, Eri noted rather disappointedly that there was a distinct lack of a blacksmith. All around her were structures built on swamplands. Part of the town was actually built into the water, you could smell wood rotting and swamp fungus. She wrinkled her nose, trying to breath through her mouth as not to suffer the stench. There were guards patrolling, she stopped the nearest one and asked where the inn was. He seemed surprised that she was there, maybe they didn't get a lot of travelers this time of year or something.

He directed her towards the other part of town and watched as she walked away. She brushed off the strange interaction, it was the middle of winter and even Eri was starting to think it was a stupid idea to have taken the northern road to Eastmarch. The woman made a mental note of the apothecary shop as she passed, they would need to make a stop in there before they continued on to Dawnstar; the shop might have cold resistant potions that would come in quite handy. Moorside inn came up on her left, it was a wooden building like all the others, but it was built on solid ground which meant that there was not rot to be found. Eri prayed that this meant the smell of the swamp would not have affected the inside.

The first thing that Eri noticed was that yes, the smell did get into the building it just wasn't as strong. The second, and far more pleasant was the smell of freshly baked bread. Her stomach grumbled loudly as she made her way to the bar. She sat down on a stool and moaned at the feel of heat from the large central fire pit. She could feel the chill in her bones slowly melt away; Meeko seemed to appreciate it as well, for he curled up right next to the elevated pit.

A Redguard woman came up to the counter and greeted her warmly, "How can I serve you my lady?"

Eri tensed at the formal greeting worried that her cover was already blown, "M-my lady?"

The woman blinked at her then took in her appearance and chuckled, "Sorry Miss, you probably aren't used to such a greeting, don't worry it's the way I greet all of my customers. Though really for all the hard work you miners do in order for Skyrim to have its metal you should be greeted in such a way."

Eri relaxed, immensely relieved that she had not been recognized. Thank the gods for these mining clothes, otherwise her reaction might have made her look crazy.

"So what can I get for you?" Asked the Redgaurd.

"Oh, right, I'll have whatever that wonderful smell is and a bottle of mead if you have any." She replied.

"Coming right up, do you want something for your dog as well?"

Eri looked over at Meeko, who seemed to be snoozing, a little bit of drool leaked down the side of his jowls causing the young woman to giggle, "Sure, do have you a bit of cured beef or something I can give him?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back."

Eri thanked her softly and went back to watching Meeko, thinking about the journey ahead. She hoped that he would be able to keep up with her and that they would be able to make it to Dawnstar by the end of the day. Really, she had no idea just how far Dawnstar was from here, she entertained the idea of staying here for the night and leaving at first light. That was to risky though, surely her mother already had guards on the look for her and couriers spread out across all of the holds informing the Jarls of her escape. No, it would be better to head out right after they ate and got some supplies.

She was brought out of her musings by the return of the innkeeper with her's and Meeko's food, "That will be fifteen septims Miss."

Eri handed her the gold, thanking her politely. She didn't need to summon Meeko, once he smelled the beef he was st her side in an instant. She gave him the meat which he happily tore into, and then she began to slowly eat the wonderful smelling stew that was set before her, savoring every bite.

The Redguard woman was watching her, the same curious way the patrol had from before. Eri couldn't help but ask why.

"I am just wondering why you are out here. We do not get many travelers this time of year, the blizzards make it almost impossible for most... especially on foot." Replied the dark woman.

"I'm actually just passing through, we are on our way to Dawnstar." Eri said between bites.

The Woman blanched, "By the eight girl are you crazy!?"

The exclamation caused Eri to start dribbling a bit of her stew down her front. The woman handed her a cloth napkin apologetically, but continued to stare at her.

"What's the problem?"

"This is the middle of winter if you haven't noticed, you'll freeze to death trying to make it out there. There is a reason we don't get many travelers during the winter you know. It's because the roads north are almost impassible."

"There has to be some way to get there, isn't there a carriage or something that comes through?" Eri asked desperately. She couldn't be stuck here, her mother would find her for sure.

"No my lady, the only carriages that come through are suppliers from Solitude. Other than that most people steer clear of these areas until at least First Seed." The Redguard supplied to her sympathetically.

The young girl groaned and dropped her head onto the counter, Meeko came over and nudged her to see if she was alright. She patted his head and looked back towards the older woman, "Is there _any_ way to get up north? _Anything?_ "

"The only way is to try and make the journey on foot, but I strongly recommend against it." The Redguard replied.

Eri sighed mournfully, this was the end of the line then. She couldn't get up north, her mother was going to find out where she was and that would be the end. She smiled bitterly, at least she got one last chance at freedom and she would be damned if she was going to return home with her tail between her legs. If her mother wanted her, then she was just going to have to come and get her. She looked towards the Redguard, "Do you have any rooms available? Is there maybe a clothing shop here?"

The older woman smiled, relieved that the girl was not going to try and risk the journey, "For ten septims its yours for the day, as for clothing shops I'm afraid not, but I might have something that would fit you, free of charge."

Eri smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, I'm Eri by the way, and this is Meeko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Jonna. While you're here, you just let me know if you need anything."

At least she would be among friendly faces, if everyone here was this kind then it wouldn't be such a bad place to spend her last moments of freedom. Maybe she would have the blessing of it taking her mother longer to find her because of the weather around here. Besides, no one knew where to even start looking, it's not like anyone knew that she was intent on joining the rebellion; no she should be safe for now.

* * *

 **So she has made it to Morthal, and met the wonderful Meeko as well. I couldn't resist, I just can't pass his cabin without picking him up and I figure Eri needs to have _someone_ with her you know? Personally, when I went on that walk myself I brought my border collie with me. She kept me going - or rather, pulled me along to chase after everything her little nose picked up.**

 **So, is there anyone out there who thinks six miles is nothing? Or are you horrified at the thought of trying for a six mile hike? Since this story is set in winter I'll ask: What are your winters like? Would Eri's travels be different if she walked through your area; would it be hot, below freezing, monsoon season perhaps? Let me know. And also feel free to make any suggestions, I am currently on chapter nine and a bit stuck, but don't worry! This beast has not defeated me yet.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Exploding Mages

**Finding Destiny While Avoiding Fate**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Sorry this chapter is a few days late! I have no real excuse except that I just bought a PS4 and have been turning my brain to mush over the last few days. :P**

 **Interesting fact about this chapter: I was having a hard time writing the beginning and so my wonderful husband decided he was going to help me out. He wrote his own version on the first couple of paragraphs that I quickly but lovingly vetoed. Reason for the veto - He has never played Skyrim... Ever.**

 **So even though I love him to pieces and even though he is a great writer; I had to turn his version down because it would have made absolutely no sense what-so-ever.**

 **With that said... One with the story!**

* * *

Eri could not sleep that night, every creak in the wooden structure had her tensing. Her hearing, hypersensitive with adrenaline, noticed the crickets out in the swamp. She could hear the loud snores of the Orc Bard Lurbuk; having heard his playing earlier in the evening, it was sad to think that his snores were more melodic that his attempt at 'Ragnar the Red'.

She envied Meeko, the dog was sleeping at the foot of the little wooden bed; she wondered if Jonna would charge her extra for all of the fur he was leaving all over the blankets. While the warmth of his body had soothed her to sleep the night before, it did nothing now to easy her thundering heart and electrified nerves. The fire pit still crackled in the main hall, she could see the golden glow of it lighting the shadows that painted the walls. No one else was awake but Eri, yet she constantly thought there was someone out there waiting for her; like a wolf at the door. The reality that there very well could be someone waiting for her or coming to get her, made the tension in her intensify.

It wasn't until dawn that Eri finally nodded off from pure exhaustion, she did not wake again until noon. Jonna had come to check on her lone tenant when she had not awaken by late morning, seeing the poor girl curled up fitfully on the little bed, the inn keeper decided to leave her alone. Meeko paced restlessly by the entrance, so Jonna opened the door for him. He raced outside just down the steps and relieved himself before prancing back in and laying down by the fire pit. The Redguard woman wondered about the girl, while she wore miner's clothing her hands betrayed her. The girl's hands were smooth, not a callous to be seen, she obviously was not a hard laborer; her skin was clean and her polite way of eating had shown Jonna that she was used to a more formal setting. Whatever was going on with her, Jonna knew she was running, from what the woman did not care. She decided that she would help the young girl any way she could, every one deserved a chance at freedom.

When Eri emerged from her rented room, she did so with hesitated steps. Jonna watched subtly as the girl's eyes scanned around the room, upon seeing no one but the inn keeper and bard she relaxed visibly. The Redguard contemplated informing the girl that she was not very subtle in the way she behaved, but thought better against it. If she was indeed on the run it would not do to spook her into attempting the winter roads trying to escape.

Eri approached the bar with a smile, "Good morning Jonna."

"Good afternoon Miss Eri." Jonna replied with a smirk.

The young girl blushed, "Oh, I must have been more tired than I thought." She looked to her canine companion with a guilty frown, "Sorry Meeko, you must really need to go out huh?"

The Redguard woman waved her hand at the dog, "Don't worry, he was whining at the door this morning so I let him out for you."

"Thank you very much, I am sorry that you had to take care of him."

"Don't worry about it, opening the door is not that great an effort, I am not that old yet." The inn keeper replied with a snort.

Eri grinned at her then, she really liked Jonna. The older woman handed her a plate of bread and cheese then went back to cleaning tankards. They were left in comfortable silence, Meeko had since come over to Eri and laid his head on her lap. His big golden eyes looking up at her happily, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. She patted his head after finishing off the last of her breakfast.

Since no one had come for her in the dead of night Eri assumed she was in the clear, at least for now. There was still no way of getting up north, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the freedom she did have at the moment. One thing the girl knew for sure was that she did not want to waste her freedom just sitting around the inn, no matter how pleasant of company Jonna had been. The town was so small there was probably nothing much to really do, but maybe the inn keeper needed some work done, or knew someone in town that could use an extra set of hands.

She cleared her throat, "Hey Jonna?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any work to be done around here? Do you need help cleaning up or anything?"

Jonna looked up at her, "There isn't really anything to do here, then again there usually isn't this time of year... But if you are looking for something to do, there is always Falion."

"Who's Falion?" Eri asked.

"He's the town mage, he is also my brother. Not very many people here like him all that much so he doesn't get a lot of aid when he needs something, so if you are interested I'm sure he would be happy to use the help."

"A mage? That sounds interesting enough. What kind of magic does he dabble in?" The young woman questioned, memories of her alchemy lessons back in Solitude coming to the forefront of her mind.

The Redguard nodded her head, "He works in enchanting and alchemy mostly, but he does like to experiment with destruction magic from time to time. I have to warn you though..."

Eri tilted her head at the woman, Jonna hesitated for a moment giving her a sheepish grimace, "He can be kind of an ass to be frank. The tension in this town due to recent events are directed mostly towards him and it is putting him on edge, please don't be offended if he acts rude with you."

The young girl waved her off, "Don't worry about that to much, why, back home my alchemy tutor could be a right bitch. She once threw a giant's toe at the back of my head for getting purple mountain flowers confused with blue ones."

Jonna gave a relieved and amused laugh at that, "Well it's good to know that you have past experience at least. If you are interested, his house is the last one on the other side of the pond."

Eri thanked her, then bade her goodbye; she whistled for Meeko to follow her as she went out and back into the foul smelling open. She had forgotten just how bad it smelled outside and fought the urge to turn around and go back inside. Breathing through her mouth as she had done the day before, Eri made her way to the board walk on the other side of town that lead to the homes on the other side of Morthal's tiny pond. There were guards still patrolling around, but they ignored her this time as though she was old news. There were children running around, two boys and a little girl. They didn't have a care in the world, their game of tag taking them all over the small town. It must be nice to be so young and naive, having nothing to worry about except when supper was ready.

There was a small boat in the water behind the apothecary, how the pond was even large enough for it to float she'll never know but it was there, just as rotten as all the other wooden edifices in the water. As She walked past the guard's barracks, a strange melodic ringing met her ears. She looked around, no one was playing an instrument, Lurbuk was still at the inn so where was it coming from? Walking closer to the edge of the board walk she noticed a glowing plant sticking out of the muddy shore, upon closer inspection she realized that the sound was coming from the plant. Eri remembered seeing a similar plant back at the Blue Palace.

"That looks like Ninroot. Huh, I didn't know it made a sound like that, then again it doesn't really grow inside the city walls." Eri mumbled to herself, she thought about other ingredients she had worked with and wondered just how many plants she would see around here.

She had never left the hold before, and had only ever seen the potion ingredients that Sybille the court mage had prepared for her lessons. Sure there were wildflowers that grew inside the city walls, but they weren't native to the area; people having planted them for aesthetic purposes only. To see plants such as these growing in their natural setting was magical to Eri. The girl left the plant alone, it didn't feel right to pick it, the music that it created was special to her. There were three more buildings along the boardwalk, they all looked the same, dull in color and rotting; when she reached the final home though she could feel something different about it. There was an aura surrounding it, she could feel some sort of charge coming from the very wood. This was definitely a mage's domicile, no doubt about it.

She knocked on the door softly and waited... No one answered. She knocked a bit louder this time... Still nothing. Eri knocked on the door a third time only to hear something inside give off a small explosion and a loud massive bout of cursing. There were angry foot stomps coming to the door, colorful language getting progressively louder still. The girl was beginning to feel nervous and thought briefly of running the other direction, before she could though, the door flew open and an irate looking Redguard glared murderously at her. If looks could kill, Eri would have been dead one hundred times over.

"What in Oblivion do you want? Do you have any idea what you just did? Hours of careful crafting gone! Well out with it girl!" The mage snarled.

Eri stuttered a bit, unnerved by the seething man, she could see what Jonna meant, though to be fair, it did sound like she made him mess up an important experiment.

The man was still looking at her impatiently, "Are you here to accuse me of murder as well? Hmm? A bit of necromancy perhaps? When will you damn Nords just leave me alone! I have more important things to do than to listen to your prejudice, now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait!" The woman exclaimed, holding up her hand to halt the mage from slamming the door in her face, "I'm not here to give you trouble, Jonna sent me over to see if you had any work that needed done."

Falion looked at her sceptically, "Why would she do that? Never mind, why would you want to work for me? Haven't you heard the rumors?"

The young girl gave him a look of confusion, "What rumors?"

"Just how long have you been here little girl? You don't look familiar, and you are obviously not up to date with the tales the rabble around here like to spew."

"I've only been here a day, so no I haven't had the time to check the gossip around town. Though how a place this small could even have a decent rumor mill I wouldn't know." Eri replied a bit of sarcasm coloring her words towards the end.

Falion looked at her and then chuckled, "Well now, that _is_ refreshing, someone with intellect." He held the door open for her, "Come in, please."

Eri didn't question his sudden shift in mood, but she did wonder just what was going on in this town to cause such belligerence in the Redguard mage. It must be something pretty serious and she remembered Jonna saying that there was tension in the town right now.

"You seem pretty tense, is there a problem here in Morthal?" Eri asked as she sat in the offered chair next to the fireplace.

The mage snorted, "You could say that. These Nords fear magic, it makes them feel... Uneasy."

The girl shrugged, "True enough, it does seem to bother most... But that doesn't seem like enough of a reason for you to have such a large problem with the locals."

Falion sat in the chair across from her, removing his blue hood with a sigh, "There was an incident recently, a sad little mystery of unfortunate events, even though Jonna and I arrived after it happened; the fact that we showed up on the eve of its wake was apparently enough cause for suspicion."

Eri remained silent, waiting for him to continue. She could see how worn he was, the bags under his eyes evidence to the lack of rest. How many hours of sleep had he lost out of fear of some sort of retaliation from the people around here? She felt bad for him, and understood how he felt; looking over your shoulder, waiting for something to happen...

"Did you notice the burned down house by the inn when you came into town?" Falion asked. Eri shook her head so he continued, "The home belonged to a family, a married couple with one daughter. A few days before we arrived, there was a fire, the wife and girl burned but the husband survived."

The young woman gasped in horror, "By the God's! That's horrible, the poor man, to lose his whole family like that, he must be so broken."

The mage shook his head, "That's just the thing though, he's not. The very next day after their death's, the man moved in with another woman in the village. He behaves as though nothing is amiss at all, there is nothing but complete devotion to his new lover. The whole thing was very strange."

That was strange indeed, but Eri had to wonder; what did any of this have to do with Falion? As if sensing her thoughts Falion gave a bitter chuckle, "When the Jarl found out that I was a mage she immediately hired my services to try and find the truth. With the crafts of Clairvoyance, she assumed I would be able to locate the culprit, whether it was the husband or not. That's when the rumors started up. They said that somehow I had set all of this up before I came here, that I burned down the home, only to appear in time to have my services employed. That somehow I enthralled the man into not caring so as to place the blame on him. The fact that I still have no answers seems to them, a solidification to their claims."

"That is so wrong! How could they believe such awful things?" Eri exclaimed, shocked by what he told her.

"It is easier to blame and fear what one does not understand girl, they fear magic and they don't know why or what happened. I am the most logical target."

She snorted, "Logic, right..."

They were both silent for a moment, Falion in bitter reflection and Eri quietly seething at the stupidity of backwater Nords. This was not the Skyrim she wanted to fight for, is this typical behavior? Would she run into this kind of prejudice if she was able to continue on her journey? She prayed she wouldn't, trying to believe that once Ulfric was High King he would sort these kind of people out and there would be a united Skyrim.

She had come here to offer aid to this man, something to do. It would seem that the god's had guided her here on purpose.

"What if I helped you?" She asked the mage.

His head shot up in surprise, "Why would you want to do that?"

"I came here to see if you needed any help, Jonna said you might and quite obviously she was right. So what do you say?"

He eyed her hesitantly, "You do realize there is a risk that if you help me, they might see you as an accomplice to my nefarious schemes... Are you sure you want to risk it?"

"I'm sure. Besides, you aren't getting just me-" She gestured towards Meeko, who was currently salivating over a roasted lambs leg hanging on the fire spit, "You are also getting a nose. Dogs are supposed to be great at sniffing things out. When he's not begging for food of course."

Falion sat for a moment watching the girl. He hadn't had a second of kindness since he had arrived in this god's forsaken town, it was only by luck that his foster daughter Angi had not been ostricized by these people. Then here was this slip of a girl, a Nord like his accusers, offering him not only her kindness, but her aid as well. For the first time since he had first taken in Angi, Falion smiled a genuine smile.

"Very well then girl- Er... What is your name?" He asked.

"Eri and this is Meeko." Replied the young woman waving her hand between herself and the dog.

"Then Eri, it would be my pleasure to have your help." He held out his hand.

They shook hands, this became the start of a strange friendship.

* * *

 **What do you all think of Falion? I tried to get him as cannon as possible. Personally I found him amusing when I went into Morthal and was more than a little offended on his behalf. While I deeply enjoy playing as my Nord character Jenna and joining the Stormcloaks; I never liked that some Nords treated mages and elves like crap.  
**

 **I am also aware that Falion did not have any part in the main Morthal quest, but I thought it would make for an interesting back story between the Redguard mage and Morthal.**

 **Favorite city/town in Skyrim? Mine has to be Ivarsted. I know, I know; there is nothing there and half of the people are grouchy and rude. But have you ever really stopped for a moment to take the location in? You are at the foot of the largest mountain in Skyrim, it towers of the little village casting its shadow. enveloping it in darkness. Looking up at it makes me feel small and gives me the reminder that I am just one Nord in a sea of many. For some reason Akatosh chose me, yet here I stand still in the shadow of a great mountain. I don't know, there is just something about it that takes me breath away.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Discovery

**Finding Destiny While Avoiding Fate  
**

 **Chapter Six**

 **I am so sorry! This last week has been so busy that I completely forgot to post the next chapter. We were the ones to host Thanksgiving this year so it has been very hectic here, but I promise to try and do better in the future.**

 **Recap: Eri is now in Morthal and she is stuck there because of the weather. She decides to go and see Falion for some work and something to do, only to find out that there is a mystery to solve in the little swamp town and the poor mage is a suspect through circumstance. Meanwhile; Hjolinn is hot on her trail, but we'll get back to him later.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Turns out that Hroggar; the man whose family burned, was completely indifferent to the fact that they had died. Eri had gone to speak with him because the thought of a man not mourning his loss seemed wrong and Falion couldn't be right about that. So she had gone to speak with him herself only to discover that her illusions of a broken man would be broken by a love sick fool who cared nothing for anyone except a woman named Alva. She had never met this Alva woman, but she would have to be as beautiful as Dibella to make a man completely forget his family. It hurt to see a man not care about his wife let alone his child. Her father had loved her, she knew he would have been lost without Elisif and her. It was through the indifference of Hroggar that gave Eri a feeling of guilt about not thinking on her father, she was so focused on bitterness and freedom that she hardly dwelt on the man. She made herself a promise, that before bed she would send him up a prayer so as never to forget him.

Back to the present, she was currently staring in shock at the back of Hroggar as he walked away from there conversation on the bridge. His eyes shined with passion for Alva as he spoke of her, there was not an ounce of longing there for his family. Eri watched as he made his way through town, some of the guards whispered as he passed, arguing amongst themselves whether he was innocent or not. Personally, Eri was coming to the belief that he was indeed behind the fire and she was going to prove it.

"Well speaking with him has been a waste of time Meeko, should we check out what's left of the house?" Eri asked her canine companion as they began making there way back towards the center of the small town.

Meeko gave her a bark, she couldn't tell if he understood her or just barked whenever she spoke, but it was a comfort on her when he responded; it made her feel a bit less crazy speaking to the creature.

Just as they were nearing the inn; Angi, the daughter of Falion came shooting past from the direction of the burnt down home. She was alight with excitement as she went and Eri couldn't help but call out to her to see what had her so jubilant.

"Hello miss Eri!" Angi said breathlessly as she ran up to her.

"Hello Angi, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Eri asked, kneeling down to the height of the child.

Angi practically bounced with excitement, "I am going to ask papa if I can play with my new friend after dark, she wants to play hide-and-seek with me."

Eri frowned, "After dark? That doesn't seem very safe, why do you two want to play after dark?"

"She said that I'll only be able to find her after the sun goes down." Angi replied, not catching onto the concern of the adult in front of her.

"Angi, playing after dark here is not a good idea at all, there are plenty of things that would eat little girls in the marsh. Maybe you could talk your friend into playing during the daytime instead, surely her parents would not approve either."

Angi pouted, "But she has no parents and she really wants to play after dark, I promise we'll be really careful!"

Eri frowned, "No parents? Where is your friend staying then?"

Angi, who was still pouting pointed off in the direction of the inn. Eri had been staying there for two nights now and had not seen a child inside of its walls, the other girl must had lied to Angi so as not to worry the girl.

"Angi, sweetie, there is no one else staying at the inn but your aunt, Lurbuk, Meeko and I."

"No, not at the inn, there past the inn." Angi replied, grabbing Eri's arm she dragged the confused woman along with her around the back of Moorside.

Once they got around the inn, Eri froze. There; in all of its ominous glory, was the burnt remains of Hroggar's house. The young girl was still trying to drag her over to the home, but Eri stopped her.

"Angi, do you know what that house is?" Eri asked the girl urgently, turning her around so she could see her face.

Angi nodded, "Yes, it's the house no one ever visits, but she was so lonely I could here her crying."

"Who is she Angi? Who is the little girl?"

"Her name is Helgi, she said her momma is gone and her daddy doesn't come to see her, she's all alone. I just wanted to play with her so she wouldn't be lonely anymore." The young girl said, eyes downcast.

"Why didn't you come and tell someone that she was there? Everyone believes her to be dead. Come let's go get her and we can make sure she gets warmed up and fed." With that Eri started towards the remains, but a small voice stopped her.

"She _is_ dead though."

The sad little whisper that left the girls mouth sent a chill down Eri's spine that had nothing to do with the cold of winter. She looked back to the girl and asked with a shaky voice, "What do you mean?"

Angi looked up to her, "She is so lonely, no one comes to see her, but if they did, they would be to afraid of her. She is there but her body isn't."

"Angi, if you are making up stories this one is not funny. This is very serious, is there a little girl there or not?" Eri asked sternly, her insides still trembled with nerves but she tried to ignore it.

"I'm not making up stories! She's there, but her body isn't!" The girl cried out.

"What does that even mean?"

"She's a ghost I think. I can see through her, but that doesn't mean she isn't lonely! I don't want her to be alone."

Eri looked at the now crying girl horrified, if what she was saying was in fact true, then there was a spirit of a dead little girl living in the ruins of her old home. Her spirit did not cross over when she died, but why? Surely her soul would have been ferried to Sovngarde along with her mother's, why was she still here? She had revealed herself to Angi during the day, so why would she want to play hide-and-seek after dark?

"Angi, did Helgi say why she wanted to play after dark and not right now?"

The girl nodded, still sniffling.

"How come?"

"Because she said someone else was playing to, but they could not play until night time, it wouldn't be fair to play when the other one couldn't" Angi trembled out.

So there was someone else involved as well, this was getting more worrisome as the conversation continued, "Did she say who the other one was? Is it another child here in town?"

Angi shook her head in the negative, "She didn't say, but she did say that she wanted me to find her first, the other one made her nervous."

There was something wrong here, and Eri was certain that Angi should have nothing to do with it.

"Sweetie, why don't you take Meeko here inside the inn and get yourselves a sweet roll. Tell your aunt to put it on my tab."

"But what about Helgi? She'll be waiting for me to play tonight." Angi said pitifully.

Eri smiled reassuringly at the girl, "Don't worry Angi, I'll stay out here tonight and see to her. I promise I wont let her be lonely."

The girl smiled brightly at her and nodded, then she turned to Meeko, "Come on boy, let's go get those treats before miss Eri changes her mind!"

The dog barked looked to Eri, who gestured him to follow Angi, then trotted along with the girl.

After watching to make sure they went inside, Eri raced across town and straight to Falion's. She just hoped her hadn't wandered off into the marsh in search of ingredients. She did not stop to knock but slammed through the door startling Falion, who subsequently spilled his tea down the front side of his robes.

"God's!" He shouted jumping up from his chair, hastily airing out his robes trying to alleviate the burning sting from the hot liquid.

"What in Oblivion is the matter with you!? Is this some kind of habit of yours, startling people to injury?"

Eri panted, ignoring his irate outburst, "I h-have a lead!"

Falion stopped glaring at her, "What?"

She gulped in more air bending over at the waist, grabbing her knees for support. It took her a few moments to collect herself, she needed to work on that, it wouldn't do to be out of shape when trying to join an army.

Falion waited for her to catch her breath, there was no point in rushing her for information, any thing she said would be useless if he couldn't understand her. He still had tea soaking the front of his robes, so while he waited for her to compose herself he went over to the wardrobe to change. The girl was clearly not in the best of shape if it was taking her this long to calm her breathing, either that or she had some kind of lung sickness but he doubted that. After he changed his outer robe, Falion walked over to his potions shelf and retrieved a stamina potion. He cleared his throat to get Eri's attention, once she looked up to him, Falion handed her the potion and sat back down. Eri nodded her head in thanks and downed the whole bottle in one shot, grimacing when she tasted the foul liquid.

"Ugh, what's in this?"

Falion gave her a bored look, "Charred skeever hide."

Eri turned green and groaned, "That's disgusting Falion."

"No, that's alchemy. Now what reason did you have to storm in here without knocking? You owe me new robes by the way."

She ignored his complaint, "We may have an eye witness to the house fire and you wont believe who it is."

"Well? Who?" The mage asked impatiently.

"Helgi."

"...Helgi." Falion said replied hesitantly, "Hroggar's deceased daughter? That Helgi?"

"I know it sounds crazy and it might not even be true, but Angi seemed pretty sincere about meeting her and-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you just say Angi met her? Where in Oblivion did Angi see a dead girl?!"

"Can I finish? You can ask her yourself later and do the whole parent/child thing when I'm not about to reveal valuable information." Eri griped at him, her arms folding over her chest as she stared down the glowering Redgaurd.

Falion matched her stance, "Fine. Continue. Dead girl...?"

"Right, Angi said that there was a girl crying in the burnt down house, at first I thought maybe there was a child hiding out there to avoid being sent to Honorhall or something. But she said it was Helgi and that she was all alone. I assumed that meant that she was still alive and had just been staying in the ruins because she didn't know what else to do considering her father doesn't seem to care that she and her mother were supposed to be dead."

"Except her corpse lies in the ground next to the body of her mother." Falion interupted.

Eri glared, "I know that. Angi explained that Helgi was indeed dead, so I thought she was playing some sort of game and reprimanded her for it. Of course she became very adamant that she was not playing again and said that Helgi's spirit still resided amongst the remains of the house."

Falion was silent, a thoughtful expression graced his features as he went over what she had told him. Due to his history in Conjuration magic, he was familiar with wandering spirits, though why the small girl's soul would not have crossed over was just another mystery. Spirits only remained in the mortal realm if there was something tying them to it, unless she was there for her father, Falion could see no reason for the girl to remain.

"Have you gone to the house to see the girl for yourself?" He asked Eri, who had now sat down at the small side table next to the fire.

"No I haven't, if what Angi said was true, then she wont be around again until after nightfall."

"Why after nightfall?" The mage asked.

Eri shrugged, "I'm not exactly clear on the details, but from what I understand she wanted to play a game with Angi after dark because there is someone else who is playing as well who cannot play until after the sun has set."

Falion looked sharply at her, "She said that? Someone else who could only play after dark?"

"Yea, Helgi called them 'the other one' I guess, she said this person made her nervous." The woman replied hesitantly, "Why? Do you think this person has something to do with her death?"

"I'm not sure about her death, but they could very well be responsible for why she is still in this plane. Dark magics are often performed at night as the darkness is what fuels the evil energy."

Eri thought that made sense, "So we are dealing with another mage then? Necromantic?"

"That is an overwhelming possibility, which makes this situation rather hazardous..."

"How so?"

Falion glared at her, "Have you no sense? Necromancy is a very dangerous form of magic, usually practiced by daedra worshippers! They do not speak with reason, they kill so that they can raise!"

The woman was startled by his outburst, he was dead serious about this. She had never dealt with an form of magic except for alchemy and even that she was not very well aquainted. Sure she had heard stories of Potema the wolf queen and heard mercenaries at the inn speak of old ruins where necromancers were known to practice, but never in her life had she seen or had any dealings with them. This was new territory and from the sounds of it, not something she should go diving head first into dealing with.

"So what do we do then? Helgi will be waiting for someone after sundown, and from the sounds of it, if we don't get to her first then whoever is behind this will." Eri said quietly to the fuming mage.

Falion was silent again for the moment, there really wasn't much they could do. He was but one mage who dabbled in Conjuration magic, he mostly dealt with potions and enchanting; and Eri was little better than a child. What could they really do?

"I am assuming that when she means hide-and-seek, she must mean find her body. That is what the necromancer will need in order to perform any type of ritual. So we need to find her body before they do. But first I should report your findings to the Jarl, if we were to get caught in the graveyard messing with bodies the locals are sure to string us up. After that I am unsure how to proceed, perhaps we could set up some sort of trap..."

Eri nodded along with his logic, "You could go to the Jarl and I can go to the grave-site, that way one of us will be there."

"That might be to dangerous, we don't know when the 'other' will arrive." Falion said worriedly.

"Be that as it may, it would be better to have someone there protecting Helgi than to just let some skeever hide run off with her. I'll wait in a hiding spot, this is after all supposed to be 'hide-and-seek'."

He still looked unsure, but there was little time to argue, the sun was only an hour from setting, "Very well," He said resigned, "But take one of my scrolls with you, at least you'll have some sort of defense against whoever it is until I can get there, hopefully with some of the Jarl's men."

This was the best plan they had, Falion gave Eri a 'circle of protection' scroll at least it would keep her safe for a short while if worse came to worse.

"If anything happens get out of there, a dead little girl is not worth your own life." Falion told her sternly, grabbing her before she walked out.

"To Angi she was important and I made a promise, but-" She held up a hand to keep the mage from interrupting, "I am no fool, if things go south I will get away as fast as I can."

He nodded, "Good, now get going. I'll get there as soon as I can."

With that they went their separate ways, praying to the gods they were not to late.

* * *

 **Author's note: I promise next chapter will have Hjolinn again, he was meant to make an appearance in this chapter but the story seems to be writing itself and getting away from me. So next time... Hopefully ;-)**

 **For my American readers; how was your day of thanks? What were you thankful for this year? Me? I am so thankful for my readers. Cliche I know, but come on! I enjoy writing for all of you so much, and I love when I get feedback. To see that people have actually been reading my stories just fills me with such a humble joy, each one of you makes me smile. So yes, I am thankful for all of you. Have a great week!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Reveal

**Finding Destiny While Avoiding Fate  
**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Whohoo! Almost on time right? Right! Okay, so here is chapter seven, the long awaited chapter where our two main characters finally cross paths; what will happen? Read and find out!**

* * *

There was silence in the moors, all that could be heard were the squelching echos of his footfalls. Hjolinn had chosen to take a shortcut through the marshlands to get to Morthal; less of a chance of the girl catching wind of him. He did not take into account all of the beasts that reside in the swamps, they were no real bother to him but rather time consuming. What he had hoped would get him to Morthal in the shortest amount of time was turning into an all day expedition. The waters were cold, some areas completely frozen over, there was a foul odor that Hjolinn related to skeever dens he used to clear out for the Falkreath locals. It was certainly the most unpleasant place to be traveling through and he wondered how anyone could have chosen to take up residence in such a place. The people of Hjalmarsh must not have working noses if they found this place to be livable.

He was covered in mud, even in his boots, which had come off quite a few times getting caught in deep muck. His only blessing was that the skies were completely clear, making the path at least visible even as night fell around him. Hjolinn tried to imagine the fires of Jorrvaskr, how they would crackle and sway, creating an exotic dance of warmth across his skin as he would sit by and enjoy a deep tankard of mead. He tried to keep that at the forefront of his mind as he tracked through the cold and miserable marsh towards Morthal, praying that this would be over quickly so that he could get back to that wonderful fire and sleep soundly for a fortnight.

It was almost nightfall when he saw the torches burning in the distance beyond the trees. The little town was coming up over the hill and it was a welcoming sight after having spent the entire day trekking through mud and grime to get there. This girl had better not put up a fuss or he was liable to hogtie and drag her back to the Jarl. The foul smell of the swamp did not dissipate as he got closer to the edge of town and Hjolinn realized that the odor must been absorbed into the very wood of the buildings. A woodmill sit off to the left of him as he entered the dreary town from the west. There were no workers around, but it was already after dusk so that was to be expected.

The Companion continued on towards the bridge, which to his relief was made out of solid stone instead of dilapidated wood like the rest of this miserable city. He was half way across when he noticed a guard coming from the opposite side; Hjolinn jogged over to him, waving to garner the patrolman's attention.

"Hello there." said Hjolinn.

The guard nodded his head in greeting, "How can I be of service citizen?"

"Right, straight to the point..." The Companion mumbled before replying, "Yes, I'm looking for a young girl, she is around 20 years and would have came through sometime around the New Life Festival."

"Ah, Jonna's new tenant Aye, she should around here somewhere. You should go to the inn and ask Jonna if she knows where the girl is." Said the guard in a bored tone.

"Where is the inn?"

The guard sighed in annoyance and pointed to the tall building off the the right closest to the east side of the bridge. Hjolinn nodded his head in thanks and removed himself out of the path of the impatient soldier.

"They sure are friendly around here aren't they?" He grumbled to himself as he made his way to the inn.

Just as he was about to reach the steps, a haggard looking man came around the corner with a torch, when the man spotted Hjolinn he stopped, "Excuse me, but have you seen my wife?"

The Companion looked at him in confusion, "Sorry?"

"My wife, Laelette? She left to join the Stormcloaks and has yet to send word, have you come across her traveler?" The man asked, desperation coloring his inquiry.

"I'm afraid I haven't come across anyone, I've been traveling from Solitude and I much doubt there would be any Stormcloaks in that general direction." Hjolinn replied solemnly.

The man let out a defeated sigh, and without another word trudged away towards the other side of town. The Companion shook his head and started again towards the inn. He had barely set his foot on the steps when a blood curdling scream echoed through the swamp. Hjolinn looked around in alarm, the guards in the area pulled out their swords shouting amongst themselves. Another scream emitted, this time the Companion identified the direction it had come from and raced around the back end of the inn. There was torch light from the top of a hill just behind the little town, it was swaying frantically as though the holder was swinging it around like a weapon.

He hurried along the path, drawing his bow as he went. Whoever was in trouble up there, Hjolinn prayed that he would not be to late.

Earlier that evening:

Eri and Falion had gone there separate ways as they left the mage's home; he to the Jarl's longhouse and herself to the graveyard with only a protection scroll at her disposal. The sun was just setting over the mountains to the southeast and the guards were beginning to light the town's torches. Eri tried to ignore the temptation to run her way to the graveyard, it would not bode well for her or Falion if they suspected her of digging up bodies. She did, however, walk as fast as she could up the small hill behind the inn, there was no telling what she would find when she got there. Darkness began to fill the swamp and Eri lit her own torch before ascending up the trail.

She was about to round the corner when she heard it; the sound of metal connecting with the ground. The 'Other' was already there and digging up Helgi's body. Without thinking, or crying out for the nearest guard, Eri charged up the rest of the way up the hill. What she saw was not what was expected of either her or Falion; there before the light of her torch was a woman... No, not a woman, a monster rather. Her eyes glowed an erie red which contrasted horribly against her milky white skin. While that had been unsettling enough, what was the most horrifying to Eri was the creature's face. Where a woman's face would have been smooth and soft looking, the face staring at her was scrunched looking, hard and set in a fierce snarl that would have a wolf turning tail. Eri was frozen with fear, she was not prepared for this, how could she be?

The creature growled menacingly at her, contorting her already abominable features, "You will not keep her from me! She is mine!"

Eri snapped out of her frozen state just in time to dodge the crazed woman as she lunged at her. She fell to the ground and scrambled to get her footing before another attack, the ground was icy though and she struggled to find purchase.

Behind her came a bright red light of a spell, she rolled out of the way only to be backed into a wall of snow that separated the graveyard from the rest of the town. It was still to slippery and Eri felt panic begin to seize her very bones, she was trapped. Another spell was charging in the creatures hands when Eri remembered the scroll Falion had forced her to bring along. She reached into her pocket to retrieve it, a glimmer of hope settling in to her shaking form only to fizzle back out of her. The scroll was gone, Eri looked around frantically and almost cried out when she saw the crushed remains laying where she had avoided the first strike. Before she registered her mouth opening; a blood-curdling scream raced past her lips.

The creature grinned maliciously as though Eri's fear amused her, she pulled her hands close her right hip as the spell became fully charged, ready to launch it at the terrified girl. Eri, in a last ditch effort of panic, threw her torch as hard as she could in the direction on the beastly woman. Her assailant laughed almost hysterically as it missed and flew beyond her left shoulder. Eri closed her eyes tightly in defeat, she waited for her death, fighting off the terrified tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

The attack never came, in its place was an inhuman shriek. Eri opened her eyes in time to witness the creature's body become engulfed in flames. She was snarling and crying out as she spun about in agony, that was when Eri saw an arrow protruding from her back.

Hjolinn had come upon the scene just as the creature was about to release the spell on the terrified girl. He knew just what the beast was and knew his simple arrows would do nothing to harm her. Then, as though the girl had read his mind, she threw her torch as hard as she could. It took Hjoliin less than a moment's thought, her notched an arrow and let it fly just as the torch crossed his path. The head of the arrow caught the end of the torch, ripping of some of its burning kindle then imbedding itself into the back of the creature igniting her the instant it made contact. The inhuman shriek that followed did not faze Hjolinn, he simply waited and watched as she burned to death. Behind him her could hear frantic footfalls coming up the hill, still he stood there and waited.

The creature's voice gave out with a gurgle; from the flames engulfing her lungs or her voice box being shredded by the force of her screams, no one could know. She fell her her knees still alive but only just, her pain filled eyes trained themselves on the Companion and gave a look that held a desperate plea; 'let me die, end it'. Hjolinn notched another arrow and let it fly, it struck true and imbedded into the woman's skull. She died instantly, her eyes hazed over and her body hit the ground with a dull thud. Silence filled the area once again, no one dared to even breathe as they stared in shock at the burned corpse of the nightmarish creature.

A guard who had followed Hjolinn up the hill at the first scream found his voice, "W-what in the name of the God's was that thing?"

Hjolinn did not bother to look behind him, instead turned to the quivering girl who still sat on the frozen ground. She stared back at him, her pupils blown wide from the terror she had experienced moments before, her form still shook with the adrenalin still coursing through it.

He replied, still looking at her, "Vampire."

There were several horrified gasps behind him, then panicked mutterings that he ignored as he approached the girl. He took her in; light red hair caked in mud fell around her face, there was a braid off the one side that had begun to unravel, she skin was covered in mud as well hiding most of her face but he could still make out a touch of cream. Her eyes were almost completely black from her pupils, but he imagined that they would be blue. This was the princess, he was sure of it.

"Are you alright?" Hjolinn asked as he reached out his hand to her.

She looked at him then at his hand then back to the body of the woman. Her mind could not process what had just happened, what she had just seen. His voice sounds muffled to her ears, the light from the glow of the guards torches seemed hazy... Vampire?

Hjolinn went to pick her up when a voiced cried out, "Eri!" Swift footfalls sounded behind him and a blurr of robes flew past and down in front of the girl, "Eri; girl, are you alright?"

The man tapped a hand to her face, she looked to him, "Falion." She whispered out.

Falion sighed, "I warned you coming up here alone was a bad idea, we should have waited until the Jarl sent guards. You could have died!"

That seemed to have shaken the girl out of her state of shock, she glared at the mage, "She was already here Falion. She was already digging up Helgi's body, I had to do something!"

"You did something alright! You damn near got yourself killed, that's what you did!" The Redguard snapped back.

Eri scoffed and looked away scowling only to have turned back towards the burnt remains of the vampire, she shuddered and quickly looked back to Falion again. The mage was about the rant more at her when a blue erie glow filled the graveyard. All eyes turned to the partially dug up grave, there stood the translucent form of a young girl no older than Angi. She turned to Eri and smiled, "Thank you for finding me. I was really scared."

She then turned to Hjolinn, "Thank you for stopping the scary lady, she wanted to keep me forever and I didn't want that, I want to be with my mama and sleep."

Eri managed a weak smile towards the girl, "Can you sleep now sweetie?" Her voice still shook slightly. In fact all of her still shook, she didn't feel cold though she was covered in freezing mud. She must be cold if she was shivering, right?

Helgi paused, then shook her head sadly, "No. The lady, she was told to burn down our house while mama and I were sleeping, but when she saw me she decided I was worth keeping. But the fire was to hot for her I guess and she fled. She has been trying ever since to find me. The person who told her to kill mama and I is still out there and I can't see my mama again until she is gone."

"Why not?" Hjolinn asked; he was unsure what was happening here, this was not exactly in the job description, but this sad little ghost girl tugged at his heart strings and he felt the need to give her his aid.

"Because my mama is worried about papa. He is still in trouble, and mama wanted me to ask someone for help. Will you help?" The question was directed at both Hjolinn and Eri, all others still in the tiny graveyard were forgotten.

"Aye, I will help you little one, but I am afraid that the lady here will not be able." The Companion replied.

There was an affronted sound from the girl behind him and a startled grunt from the mage as Eri pushed herself to a standing position, " _This_ girl can speak for herself and _she_ certainly will be able to help."

Hjolinn turned to glare at Eri, one of which she matched, "I don't think so Lady Erilana."

Eri gaped at him as gasps once again rang out all around them, her secret was out.

Helgi giggled out her thanks and disappeared, unaware of the storm that now began to brew between the Companion and the rogue princess.

* * *

 **A/N: I seriously heard 'dun dun duun' in my head when I wrote that last bit and then laughed at how cliché is seemed but I kind of liked making a cheesy cliff hanger. So now they are face to face, what's going to happen now? Will Hjolinn actually stay around to help Helgi, or will he march Eri straight back to Solitude to face the repercussions of her actions?**

 **It's now into December- my posts might get farther between for a bit during the holidays. I am making a lot of gifts this year so a lot of my time will be spent in front of a sewing machine, so I wont be in front of the computer a whole lot. I promise to try and post as often as I can though so don't give up on me! ;)**

 **What are the craziest busiest things you do or deal with during the Christmas/Hanuka/Kwanza etc. season?**


	9. Chapter 8: Cooked Mage

**Finding Destiny While Avoiding Fate**

 **Chapter 8**

 **I am very sorry to all of my readers, I have been completely consumed with my internship that I have barely had time to work on this story at all. I've had this chapter done for months and forgot to upload it even. The only reason I am getting to it now is because I am bed-ridden with a back injury. I feel like a milk drinker right now, not going to lie...**

 **Any way, I hope that you all will forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Eri's cover has been blown, what will happen now?**

* * *

There was mud in her hair, it was oozing down her face; Eri wished that it would mask her that she might escape the burning gazes of those around her. The stress was asphyxiating; not moments ago she was almost killed by a vampire, and now here stood her savior -soon to be jailer- revealing her secret to the world. Falion's expression was unreadable and Eri feared she may have lost what little confidence he had in her.

She tried to imagine what would happen should she try to run, surely the guards would now aid this man in trying to apprehend her. Not to mention the icy mud at her feet had already proven to be her enemy as well. She could deny his claim, would these people believe him or would they believe her?

"I am unsure what you are talking about sir, I am but a humble miner." Eri tried to stifle the tremor in her voice but to no avail, it was more damning than if she were to have remained silent.

Hjolinn did not bother to acknowledge her poorly veiled attempt to lie and turned to Falion, "You there mage; how long has this woman been here in town?"

Falion looked to Eri, he saw the desperation in her eyes for him to lie for her, but he shook his head. Even if he were to lie for her now, there would be no one else present willing to corroborate his bluff.

"She has been here for a few days, why?"

"According to her mother, Lady Erilana went missing the night of the Old Life festival," Hjolinn turned back towards Eri, "If you are not in fact the Jarl's daughter then it is one very large coincidence that you would have arrived in Morthal around the time that she left Solitude."

"Well that could happen to anyone could it not? Does no one one travel around Skyrim the same time as another? All you have proven is that she and I would have been traveling around the same time." Eri said with as much confidence as she could muster, her skin was beginning to become sticky from the mud and she began to shiver which only increased her agitation for the situation fueling her desperation to get away.

Hjolinn waved off her protests and looked to the guards behind him, "You there, I require someone to take the girl to a holding cell until I return to retrieve her and return the Lady back to Solitude."

Eri slipped a bit trying to reach out to this stranger, "Now wait just a minute! I just told you I am not this Erilana that you speak of!"

The Companion turned his green eyes to glare at her, "Pray then _girl_ , what is your name?"

The young noble's eyes could not hold his stare, she knew she had been beat, "My name is Eri."

Hjolinn scoffed, then turned back to the guards and motioned towards Eri, waiting for them to do as he instructed. Just as they were about to take hold of her however, Falion finally spoke up.

"Wait." All movement stopped around him and Eri gave him a hopeful glance, he did not look to her though, instead he approached the tall Nord, "You can secure her in my home, I can watch over her while you deal with the final request of the ghost child."

"How do I know that I can trust you mage? Are you not a companion to the girl? Why would I entrust her into your care when I can simply have her put in a cell for safe keeping?" The Nord questioned.

"It is all the more reason to trust me mercenary, as her friend I can not allow her to sit in the filth of a cell, but I am also aware that she is an important figurehead to all of Skyrim and as such, must be returned to Solitude." He paused and looked to Eri, "I will watch over her until you return."

Eri's heart broke at the thought that even her small friendship with Falion could not sway the mage to help her in this time of desperation. An 'important figurehead', more like a prisoner being held for execution.

Hjolinn thought on what the mage had proposed and decided there was no harm in allowing the arrangement, "Very well then, however I have one condition."

"Yes?" The mage asked hesitantly.

"There will be a guard to stand at the entrance of your home, double assurance, I suppose you could say." The Companion replied, looking to the guards for acknowledgement, he turned to Falion again, "Should you try and help her escape, I will not be forgiving mage."

Falion gave a sharp nod and took hold of Eri's arm guiding her gently alongside him. He did not speak with her as they made their way down the hill. One of the guards from the party followed after him as an escort; it was like an execution, just as Eri had thought. The town was dead silent now, the torches even seemed muted, as if in the same mourning that Eri was experiencing. Her freedom was flashing before her eyes and the jailer would be none other than Falion. She thought about Meeko, her faithful canine; who would look after him now? Her mother was sure to ship her off to Cyrodiil now, under no circumstances would she be allowed to keep him. She thought of Jonna; she had been so kind to Eri, perhaps she would take care of Meeko for her.

They were nearing the bridge now, the rotting seemed so fitting, like the rotting away of her life the closer they got to the mage's home. As they approached; she could hear the gentle melody of the nirnroot and tears stung her eyes. This could not happen! There was such beauty she had not yet witnessed in her own land, she could not let herself be taken back to Solitude, she would never hear that hypnotic hum ever again, or see what other wonders Skyrim had to offer. Eri desperately tried to think of a way to break free, she had nothing... but she needn't bother. At the moment their feet hit the bridge, Falion spun around and connected his hand to the guard's chest sending a small bolt of shock magic knocking him unconscious. Eri looked to him startled, what had he just done?

The mage glared at her expectantly, "Well?"

She just continued to stare at him dumbly so he rolled his eyes and gave her a push towards the inn, "Get that mutt of yours and then get going! You aren't going to get another chance are you?"

Eri couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was telling her to run! After that mercenary had threatened his very life should he allow her to escape and yet here he was, giving her a second chance at freedom, "Falion, no. He said he would hurt you if you tried to help me get away, I can't let you do that for me!"

"Don't worry about that, he can't blame me if you didn't go quietly. I'd say you put up quite a fight and took me off guard. You seemed like such a docile girl, not one violent and desperate enough to knock me and the guard out before making your escape." He replied with a smirk, "Now get going and don't let me see you back here again do you hear? Go on!"

The young noble grinned widely, cracking the mud still around her face and hugged him to her in a tight brief embrace before sprinting off to Moorside. Falion watched her for a moment with a sad smile, he had only known her for but a moment in time, yet her kindness towards him, he would not soon forget. He sent a silent prayer up to the divines for her then pressed his hand to his chest and repeated the shock spell, the smile remained as he succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Hjolinn watched them leave, he was still uncertain if it was a wise decision to allow the mage to watch over the girl, but it would have to do for now. He was about to address the remaining guards when the weary man from earlier weaved his way through them to see the body. His desperate eyes took in the vampire's form and he let out a broken wail, his knees hit the muddy ground as tears trailed down his face.

"Laelette! My darling Laelette! A vampire, no, no, no! L-laelette." He sobbed into his hands with no concern for the others around him.

The Companion looked on in pity and remorse, he felt guilt for having been the one to take this man's wife from him. This was all the more determination to get to the bottom of this matter, there was a little girl who needed rest and now a man's wife to avenge. He could not question a hysterical man so he decided to try and see what he could get out of the guards.

"Do any of you know how this woman could have come to be a vampire?" He gestured towards the burnt body of Laelette.

None of the guards had an answer, they shifted about some shrugging their shoulders, others merely shook their heads mournfully. The only way he was going to get any answers was to speak with the broken man at their feet. He removed his helmet, pushing his hair hair from his face tiredly. Hjolinn did not enjoy being the one to speak with family of the lost, he had done so a few times now being a part of the Companions. He thought to the clients he had returned to, informing them that he had not gotten to their loved one in time, it tore him up inside to be the one to have failed in such a way and now it felt like a failure all over again. There were sometimes that Hjolinn wondered if it would be easier to live a life fighting dragons than to carry the responsibility of saving lives.

He knelt down next to the sobbing man and clapped a hand on his back gently, the man flinched away bringing his swollen eyes up to glare at the Companion. Hjolinn gave him a mournful grimace, hoping he looked apologetic, "I want to help you friend."

"Friend? Are you not the one who has ended my Laelette's life? Who are you to call me friend?" The man asked him scathingly.

The Companion took a deep calming breath, it would do nobody any good if he were to lose his patience with this man, he had to remind himself that this poor fellow had just lost his wife, "Your wife's life was already forfeit, she was a vampire. Help me to avenge her, I need you to tell me what you know about the last time you saw her."

The man continued to glare at him for a moment before giving a shaky sigh of concession, "Very well, what is your name sir?"

The Companion tried to give the man a reassuring smile, "Hjolinn Saber-Eye of the Companions. And you?"

"Thonnir."

Hjolinn nodded his head to the man he now knew as Thonnir, "Right then… What can you tell me about your wife?"

Thonnir took a quivering breath before replying, "She was beautiful, always so full of life, she was like a meadow of mountain flowers in this cold rotting town. She never paid any mind to the current events, never mentioned the war… But then one day, she just disappeared." He turned his mournful eyes back towards Laelette's body, "There had been a rumor that she left to join up with the Stormcloaks, I wasn't sure who started the rumor and I was shocked that she would leave without telling me or our boy. No letter ever came and months went by without any sign that she would return."

He glared at the body and turned away, self-loathing coloring his voice, "I should have known that she didn't go join the gods forsaken war! My Laelette was a kind gentle soul who cared nothing for battle, oh how could I have let this happen to her? Oh Laelette!"

He was beginning to cave to his sorrows again so Hjolinn tried to get his attention away from the body and focused back on him, "So she never went to join the war, nor had any interest, was there any changes in her behavior before her disappearance?"

Thonnir swallowed thickly turning his attention back the the dark-haired Companion, "Not really… S-she did begin to spend quite a bit of time with another woman in town, Alva is her name. It seemed strange at the time because L-laelette never really cared for her very much, but then one day she started spending almost all of her time with her. I thought she simply had a change of heart, she had such a beautiful heart."

Hjolinn pondered what he had said, "So… This woman- Alva- anything strange about her then? Were there any odd behaviors indicating that she may know where your wife may have gone?"

"No, when I went to speak with her, she informed me that Laelette was supposed to meet her that day but never showed up." The broken man answered.

"But she _was_ the last one to see her, aye?"

Thonnir glared at him again, "Just what are you implying Companion? Alva is a fine woman, she would not do anything to harm my dear Laelette."

"Of course not," Hjolinn replied placatingly, "I just think it would be good if I spoke to this woman for myself to see what she might be able to tell me about the last time she saw your wife."

That seemed to settle the man, so Hjolinn thanked him and promised to get to the bottom of his wife's murder before getting up from his crouching position, he addressed the guards again, "Where can I find this Alva woman?"

"She lives on the other side of the pond, next to the mage." One of the guardsmen replied.

"Alright then, I will go speak with her myself, you men help Thonnir back to his home and make sure he gets some rest."

The guards nodded to him in acquiescence and he headed down the hill back towards town. Once again he wondered about the divines and whether or not they were out to get him, it seemed rather cruel to give him one fate and then mess with the rest of his life as well. He hoped, not prayed, that nothing else would go wrong.

Half way into the center of town he was met with the sight of two bodies near the bridge ahead of him. He growled, it never failed did it? As he approached he made out the unconscious forms of both the guard and the mage that he had charged with the girl. It was times like these that Hjolinn genuinely thought of turning into a daedra worshiper, they at least were straightforward about messing with people's lives.

* * *

 **So, thoughts? I haven't played Skyrim in awhile... I'm looking for some ideas on what should happen next? Think of it like a multi-choice quest; option 1. Hjolinn could return her to her mother and Eri will face the consequences of her actions, 2. Eri could escape while Hjolinn is otherwise preoccupied and we can continue the wild goose chase, or 3. They can come to an agreement of sorts where Eri may actually get her wish to become a soldier and Hjolinn could face his fate...**

 **So many options and roads to go down... Hmmm - I am not sure myself, I mean, I was when I started this story, but now I'm not so sure how I want to proceed. Tell me what you guys think and perhaps your ideas will show up in my later chapters. ;)**

 **Until next time! (Hopefully soon rather than later -_-*)**


End file.
